Shadow Joestar's Injustice 2 DLC
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: KO everyone, I have decided to create my very own DLC Rooster of Injustice 2 with my very own list of characters I have been thinking for a long time that would be cool to see in the game like others have over the years. Hope you all enjoy it and comment on what you think.
1. DLC Fighter Pack 1 Trailer

**DLC Fighter Pack 1 Trailer**

In a dark street and dangerous-looking street, a streetlight flickers on and off showing the Atom unconscious with his back lean against a wall and his helmet having a crack fist-print above the right eye. The Enchantress also looks beaten as she struggles to get up from laying on the ground groaning in pain, but she fell unconscious and she transforms back into Jen.

"Whoa!" Michelangelo yelled as he's sent flying and slide on the ground with his shell until he stops himself.

"Dude, this guy is freaky!" Michelangelo said to his three older brothers as they soon got to him.

"Have to agree with you there, Mikey." Raphael grunted as he ready his sais.

"The power he's using isn't like anything we've seen, it's… bizarre." Donatello stated.

"We faced tougher things before guys, but this one is on a level of his own." Leonardo glared to the person they're fighting.

The person is a Japanese teenage boy though he's tall about 6'5 feet, attractive, and well-built too. Black hair, strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and green eyes. He wears a modified trenchcoat-length gakuran/tsume-eriW with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he wears a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting ¥20,000 pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles without socks. His cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair.

"What's wrong, you frog ninjas done playing?" The Japan boy asked in a mocking tone.

"Okay guys, we go at him in all directions." Leo planned, his brothers agree, and they shatter jumping between the walls while going at the boy named Jotaro Kujo.

"Yare yare daze, I really don't want to waste my time with you guys. So, you'll have to take it up with **Star Platinum**." Jotaro said as the ninja turtle brothers are a few inches close to him.

Barely making any contact to Jotaro, the mutant turtles are suddenly attacked by a furry of strong rapid punches at the same time and sent flying separate as they clash into a wall or slide on the ground unconscious.

A phantom figure clutches its fist as it floats right next to Jotaro. Its body is purple color with long, flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the bridge of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots.

Jotaro called back his Stand and turn around thinking of getting a burger to eat, and suddenly Raph's sai is seen flying toward the back of Jotaro's neck fast then stopped between Star Platinum's fingers.

"Excuse me, are you the one who threw that at me?" A girl's voice asked.

Jotaro sigh, he really didn't want to deal with this right one, especially when it comes to dealing with something he always find them annoying the most: women.

He turns to see the teenage girl about his age. She has dark brown eyes and long wavy light brown hair that is adorned with lengths of white cloth. She is well-endowed and her figure is mature for someone of her age. She wears a dark-blue and white skintight suit that appears to be a school uniform of some kind.

"I was just enjoying a nice walk until that sai nearly hit my face and I saw being all tall and angry, I figure you're responsible for that. Now you'll have to apologize to me, the Sexy Kimi Aoi." Kimi claimed as she walks to Jotaro while swaying her hips.

"Back off, I got no time for whatever shit you want." Jotaro warned for he's not in a good mood right now.

"I think you need to learn on how to nice to ladies." Kimi said as she's about two feet close to him now.

Jotaro had about enough of this girl and summon Star Platinum to punch her away through a wall, but his eyes widen when he see Kimi still standing close and unharmed even though Star Platinum's fist hit her face. Or did it?

"Oh my, that's a strong spirit you got there. Did you got it from a shrine or something?" Kimi asked curious as she continues to sway her hips almost like dancing.

Before Jotaro knew it, he got sent flying by a powerful slap from Kimi's hand going several feet away though he remains strong and stop himself with Star Platinum's legs.

"Alright, lady, you ask for this!" Jotaro charged at Kimi with Star Platinum ready for battle.

"**Chaos Spears" **Suddenly, five of energy spear attacks rained down between Jotaro and Kimi making the Japanese boy to stop.

Kimi and Jotaro saw something above and landed between them.

The figure reveal himself to be short and an anthro animal. A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards, two spines on his back, and a small tail. He wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, his shoes are like the gloves with black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold ring.

"Aren't you kids out late for school night?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Great, now I have to deal with a rodent." Jotaro sighed.

"I'll show you how I deal with naughty boys!" Kimi smirked as she draws out a sword.

Jotaro and Kimi both charge at the same time while Shadow remains at the center entering into his fighting stance and pulls out a green Chaos Emerald from his non-existence pocket. The three new fighters are about to enter the fight of their life like they never have before.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Today is officially 2020, meaning new awesome stuff is coming including us doing them! For this, I have decided to make my own Injustice 2 DLC pack seeing others like Earth Dragon Arnighte and The 3rd dragneel, they really did awesome work with the characters from different anime and videogames. I'm going to do characters that no one has ever thought of or just don't think they're interesting, it's going to be cool using ones I thought of!**

**My first three characters are Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusader, Kimi Aoi from Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere, and Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic series.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Jotaro Kujo

**Jotaro Kujo**

* * *

**Intro Motion**

Base form is Stardust Crusaders outfit.

Entrance 1: Star Platinum "Ora Ora Ora" at the screen before throwing one last punch as Jotaro walk forward. After the opponent talks, Jotaro raises his right fist as he speaks.

Entrance 2: After the opponent's entrance, Jotaro walks in with his fingers on the tip of his hat and speaks. After the opponent talks, Jotaro point his finger at them and Star Platinum appears next to him with its two fists up.

* * *

**Intro**

1st: **Mirror Match**

Jotaro: Who the fuck are you supposed to be?

Jotaro: Jotaro Kujo, you dumbass.

Jotaro: Looks like you're about to a get beaten from me, faker.

2nd:

Jotaro: Trying to copy me with your Stand, Rubber Soul?

Jotaro: You're the imposter, I'm here to beat you up.

Jotaro: Go ahead and try.

3rd:

Jotaro: I take it you're from another timeline or something.

Jotaro: Yeah, DIO's Stand somehow gained a new power, but I still killed him.

Jotaro: Nice to know the bastard is beaten in any worlds.

4th:

Jotaro: We both save the exact same Stand, not just types.

Jotaro: Including the power to freeze time for a few seconds.

Jotaro: Now we'll see which Star Platinum is the strongest Stand.

**Aquaman**, 1st:

Aquaman: Your disrespected attitude is not welcome in Atlantis.

Jotaro: And I was hoping to study you fish people.

Aquaman: Perhaps you like to study how your body will be fish food.

2nd:

Aquaman: Your Stand allows you to breathe under water?

Jotaro: This isn't my first time fighting an underwater opponent.

Aquaman: You now face the King of the Sea.

3rd:

Jotaro: The Bastard Fish King.

Aquaman: You will address me as royalty.

Jotaro: How about a royal beat down from Star Platinum's fists.

4th:

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, you were once a hero, and now you don't give a shit.

Aquaman: Atlantis is my only concern as its King.

Jotaro: I'm about to judge you with my Stand.

**Atom**, 1st:

Atom: You would beat up your own teachers at school?

Jotaro: I gave them a lesson they'll never forget.

Atom: I got more than science to teach you, young man.

2nd:

Atom: Being small has its big advantages.

Jotaro: I've dealt with small Stands before, so you'll be no different.

Atom: Did they ever have the mind of a genius.

3rd:

Jotaro: You shrinking reminds me of a very tiny Stand my friends fought.

Atom: But I've travel to the Microverse, mini realities.

Jotaro: Now that's what I call bizarre.

4th:

Jotaro: What exactly can you do again?

Atom: Applied quantum dynamics. Shrinking, mostly.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, this is like Steely Dan all over again.

**Atrocitus**, 1st:

Atrocitus: Your anger makes you a potential Red Lantern.

Jotaro: Back off, you don't want to piss me off.

Atrocitus: Unleash your inner rage.

2nd:

Atrocitus: Your anger won your battle against DIO.

Jotaro: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll join your stupid group.

Atrocitus: You don't get to choose in this matter.

3rd:

Jotaro: Sheesh, and I thought I have anger issues.

Atrocitus: Rage is the source of my power.

Jotaro: Then I'll have to knock the anger right out of ya.

4th:

Jotaro: You really want to make me angry?

Atrocitus: Perhaps your mother's life would help bring it out.

Jotaro: Now you've really, really, piss me off.

**Bane**, 1st:

Bane: Your spirit has amazing strength.

Jotaro: Star Platinum can destroy big diamonds with its punches.

Bane: Let see if I can break it in two.

2nd:

Bane: The Blood of Kings runs through me.

Jotaro: The Blood of the Joestars is stronger than you might.

Bane: That will not matter once you're dead.

3rd:

Jotaro: Being raised in prison, I actually feel kinda bad for you.

Bane: It is where I found my strength to become who I am.

Jotaro: And now you're going back in prison by me.

4th:

Jotaro: Let see if your strength is comparable to Star Platinum.

Bane: My strength has no equals.

Jotaro: You won't feel so high and might when I'm done with ya.

**Batman**, 1st:

Batman: I need to know if I can trust you.

Jotaro: If I wanted to, I would have Star Platinum stop your heart.

Batman: Prove it to me.

2nd:

Batman: Jaime told me you've been skipping practices.

Jotaro: Back off, old man, I'll train when I feel like it.

Batman: How about I make you take this seriously.

3rd:

Jotaro: Let see if you handle time being frozen.

Batman: You think I haven't plan for this?

Jotaro: You won't ever get the chance to use any plans.

4th:

Jotaro: Batman, did you ever have girl problems before?

Batman: I been on a few dates, including with Catwoman.

Jotaro: Then maybe you can give me some advises with this bitch.

**Bizarro**, 1st:

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy.

Jotaro: The fuck are you talking about?

Bizarro: Why are you so polite?

2nd:

Bizarro: Me am Bizarro, weakest man you'll ever meet!

Jotaro: So, a crazy weird Superman clone, got it.

Bizarro: Bizarro will give you friendly hug.

3rd:

Jotaro: Back off, I'm in no mood for this crap.

Bizarro: Bizarro will leave ugly man alone.

Jotaro: You've really, really, piss me off.

4th:

Jotaro: So, you're the complete opposite of Superman.

Bizarro: Bizarro will save people and rule!

Jotaro: Your stupid, but dangerous as he is.

**Black Adam**, 1st:

Black Adam: A mere child dare to face against a God?

Jotaro: I've beaten DIO, you won't be any different.

Black Adam: Mehen admires your courage.

2nd:

Black Adam: Your Stand is no match for the power of six gods in one.

Jotaro: You'd be surprise of what my Star Platinum can do.

Black Adam: You will know your place, child.

3rd:

Jotaro: Are you a lightning Stand user?

Black Adam: I am a God with the power of six.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, another cocky bastard to beat up.

4th:

Jotaro: I heard there was another like you.

Black Adam: Billy was a foolish child to raise against Superman.

Jotaro: I think the kid was better than you shitty adults.

**Black Canary**, 1st:

Black Canary: So, your Stand yells "Ora" when it fights?

Jotaro: Guess you can call it a battle cry.

Black Canary: Let see how you like my battle cry.

2nd:

Black Canary: Despite your rough edges, you do care for you mom.

Jotaro: She's a pain in the ass most time, but she's a caring person too.

Black Canary: Sometimes it's a parent's job to be like that.

3rd:

Jotaro: Batman said you can help with combat training.

Black Canary: Your Stand does the fighting, but about you?

Jotaro: I'm pretty strong on my own.

4th:

Jotaro: So, your scream can destroy concrete, cool.

Black Canary: Just wait until I turn up the volume.

Jotaro: Let see if your singing can stop my fists.

**Black Lightning**, 1st:

Black Lightning: Ready for training?

Jotaro: Just don't expect me to hold back Star Platinum's fists.

Black Lightning: Glad to hear it.

2nd:

Black Lighting: Does your mother know what you've been doing?

Jotaro: That woman just knows somehow and she' fine with it.

Black Lightning: Guess she must have a lot of faith in you.

3rd:

Jotaro: You too fight for your family.

Black Lightning: I have to stay strong so they can have a good life.

Jotaro: You're a good man, Black Lightning.

4th:

Jotaro: I like to see your lightning outpace my Stand.

Black Lightning: Just hope you don't get shock.

Jotaro: Try zapping me and find out.

**Black Manta**, 1st:

Black Manta: You're the next prey to kill before Aquaman.

Jotaro: Your little laser eyes won't even hurt Star Platinum.

Black Manta: You'll be shark food by the time I'm done with you.

2nd:

Black Manta: Another meta-human freak.

Jotaro: The only freak around here is you killing people.

Black Manta: Let's hope you put up a better fight.

3rd:

Jotaro: Are you really that deep shit for revenge?

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Jotaro: Then I'll have to bury the rest of you now.

4th:

Jotaro: Star Platinum will break that helmet like an egg.

Black Manta: You'll be burn alive before that can happen.

Jotaro: That is if your laser is faster than Star Platinum's fists.

**Blue Beetle**, 1st:

Blue Beetle: Wow, you're like me but all ghostly.

Jotaro: My Stand is actually my soul energy.

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture after this?

2nd:

Blue Beetle: It must be so cool being in a family of heroes.

Jotaro: I guess you could say my family has always been bizarre.

Blue Beetle: I'm so jealous right now.

3rd:

Jotaro: Think you have what it takes to win a fight?

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Jotaro: Hope you're ready for a face of Ora.

4th:

Jotaro: Stand vs Alien tech, let see who wins.

Blue Beetle: The scarab can make any weapons to beat you.

Jotaro: Can it make something for freezing time?

**Brainiac**, 1st:

Brainiac: Your power is not like anything I've seen.

Jotaro: You're about to learn how dangerous my Star Platinum is.

Brainiac: This will give me new knowledge.

2nd:

Brainiac: Fighting against me is futile.

Jotaro: Tell that to someone who cares, alien bastard.

Brainiac: You will fall like others have.

3rd:

Jotaro: Get your fucking hands off my world.

Brainiac: I must have the knowledge of these Stands for my collection.

Jotaro: The only thing you'll be collecting are broken bones.

4th:

Jotaro: You and DIO are alike.

Brainiac: I collect knowledge, not power.

Jotaro: Yet you kill anyone who got in your way.

**Captain Cold**, 1st:

Captain Cold: You're about to get more than a cold shoulder from me.

Jotaro: Too bad you're not cold enough to freeze time.

Captain Cold: Way to make a guy anger, kid.

2nd:

Captain Cold: Winter is coming early this year.

Jotaro: And you're about to 'Fall' from my fist to your ass.

Captain Cold: Not before I freeze you solid.

3rd:

Jotaro: Let see if your gun can outpace Star Platinum's speed.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Jotaro: Like I give a shit about that.

4th:

Jotaro: You could be an Anti-Hero consider you never killed.

Captain Cold: That doesn't mean I don't want revenge for my sister.

Jotaro: Even when I'm piss off, I never go for the kill.

**Catwoman**, 1st:

Catwoman: My, aren't you a handsome young man.

Jotaro: Shut up, it's so damn annoying.

Catwoman: You need to lighten up that tension.

2nd:

Catwoman: Your girlfriend is certainly an interesting one.

Jotaro: Guess I attached the bizarre ones.

Catwoman: Then that would make her a unique kind of bizarre.

3rd:

Jotaro: You tried to steal my gold chain.

Catwoman: I want it, I take it, it's mine.

Jotaro: You better hope you have nine lives.

4th:

Jotaro: So, what kind of training we're doing today?

Catwoman: I want to see how fast your Stand can move its hands.

Jotaro: Star Platinum can do more than pickpockets.

**Cheetah**, 1st:

Cheetah: This is the hunt I've longed for.

Jotaro: Sorry lady, but this prey fights back.

Cheetah: All the more reason to hunt you.

2nd:

Cheetah: Can your Stand withstand my claws.

Jotaro: Star Platinum can destroy big diamonds with its punches.

Cheetah: You will die for the Goddess of the Hunt.

3rd:

Jotaro: You look like a cat type Stand.

Cheetah: And you're about to my dinner.

Jotaro: Great, and I thought that monkey Stand user is bad enough.

4th:

Jotaro: I'm ending your hunting season, now!

Cheetah: I hunt for the Goddess.

Jotaro: Fuck your Goddess, you're about to be in a world of hurt.

**Cyborg**, 1st:

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

Jotaro: After what you did to the world, no fucking way.

Cyborg: Standing against us is a big mistake.

2nd:

Cyborg: The Regime won't take no for an answer.

Jotaro: Then how about Star Platinum turning you into a cube of garbage.

Cyborg: I like to see you try.

3rd:

Jotaro: The robot man with the idiot screw loose.

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Jotaro: The man part I'm about to crush.

4th:

Jotaro: You threw away your life when you guys became tyrants.

Cyborg: Getting your city nuke will do that do you.

Jotaro: Maybe, but I will remain strong and move on.

**Darkseid**, 1st:

Darkseid: Your power is nothing but a tiny insect to Darkseid.

Jotaro: That's what DIO thought too before I killed him.

Darkseid: You will be erase by my Omega Beam.

2nd:

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodness.

Jotaro: Star Platinum will break both of you in seconds.

Darkseid: Such bravado is a coward's weakness.

3rd:

Jotaro: Pretty sure my grandpa didn't face you before.

Darkseid: All who face Darkseid will perish.

Jotaro: But you're no different than DIO.

4th:

Jotaro: Let see if you can withstand Star Platinum's punches.

Darkseid: Darkseid is not afraid of a mere child.

Jotaro: You won't be saying that when time is frozen.

**Deadshot**, 1st:

Deadshot: Did you really shot yourself in the head?

Jotaro: I did, my Stand caught it between its fingers.

Deadshot: Let see if it can catch these bullets.

2nd:

Deadshot: Nothing personally, kid. It just a job.

Jotaro: Then you won't mind beating you up with your own guns.

Deadshot: Let's get this over with.

3rd:

Jotaro: Let see if your gun can outpace Star Platinum's speed.

Deadshot: I never miss a shot, never.

Jotaro: What about if your bullets were caught?

4th:

Jotaro: Really? Using guns against me?

Deadshot: They always get the job done.

Jotaro: Star Platinum can easily catch and throw them back at you.

**Doctor Fate**, 1st:

Doctor Fate: Joseph Joestar's fate was to die that day.

Jotaro: Like I was gonna let DIO take him from me.

Doctor Fate: Defying one's fate will lead to chaos.

2nd:

Doctor Fate: It was fated for the Joestar family to battle against DIO.

Jotaro: Like how he survived the explosion a hundred years ago.

Doctor Fate: That is the destiny of your family.

3rd:

Jotaro: I think you should call a doctor right now.

Doctor Fate: And why is that, Jotaro Kujo?

Jotaro: Because I'm about to give you a fated beat down.

4th:

Jotaro: Can you bring my friends back from the dead?

Doctor Fate: They played their roles to the end as foretold.

Jotaro: In other words: fuck you.

**Donatello**, 1st:

Donatello: Think you got what it takes to beat a ninja turle?

Jotaro: Star Platinum will crack your shell in seconds.

Donatello: My shell is harder than you think.

2nd:

Donatello: Your temper reminds me of Raph's.

Jotaro: Except I have a Stand that can break diamonds.

Donatello: Overconfident, just like Raph.

3rd:

Jotaro: What are you supposed to be exactly?

Donatello: A ninja turtle with a big brain.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, this day just keeps getting bizarre.

4th:

Jotaro: Surprise to see a nerd fighting.

Donatello: This nerd has the skills of a ninja.

Jotaro: And he's about to become turtle soap.

**Enchantress**, 1st:

Jun: You have to run, now!

Jotaro: The hell are you talking about?

Enchantress: She means that I'm going to consume your soul.

2nd:

Jun: Can your Stand force her out of me?

Jotaro: Never try separating a Stand from the user, but I can try.

Enchantress: You can try, but you'll fail.

3rd:

Jotaro: What the fuck is your deal?

Enchantress: I'm about being in a new era of dark magic.

Jotaro: yare yare daze, now I have to deal with a female DIO.

4th:

Jotaro: Let see if you handle time being frozen.

Enchantress: My magic is stronger than you could imagine.

Jotaro: We'll see about that, bitch.

**Flash**, 1st:

Flash: I heard your Stand is pretty fast.

Jotaro: Close to the speed of light.

Flash: Let see if it can keep up with me.

2nd:

Flash: I bet you never felt the power of the Speed Force before.

Jotaro: I'm good, Star Platinum is all I need to fight.

Flash: Try saying that again after I run circles around you.

3rd:

Jotaro: I'm Jotaro Kujo and my Stand is Star Platinum.

Flash: The Flash, Fastest Man Alive.

Jotaro: Let see how you'll handle a power clash of speed.

4th:

Jotaro: You used to work for the Regime.

Flash: I'm making up the mistakes I made.

Jotaro: Glad to see you got your sense back.

**Firestorm**, 1st:

Firestorm: The Professor wants to study Star Platinum for his research on Stands.

Jotaro: You're gonna get more than what you ask for.

Firestorm: Then let the experiment begin!

2nd:

Firestorm: Does your Stand talk to you like a voice in your head?

Jotaro: Not really, no.

Firestorm: Man, I'm jealous for that.

3rd:

Jotaro: I've dealt with flames like Avdol's.

Firestorm: The matrix can make these flames hotter than the sun.

Jotaro: But can you make cross shape flames?

4th:

Jotaro: So, you two clap your hands together and merge, right?

Firestorm: That's how it always been for us to become Firestorm.

Jotaro: I wonder if the matrix can merge me and Star Platinum?

**Gorilla Grodd**, 1st:

Gorilla Godd: You will serve me for my conquest.

Jotaro: Back off, I already had to deal with a monkey problem on a boat.

Gorilla Godd: You will regret saying that to me.

2nd:

Gorilla Godd: You humans are practice, every last one of you!

Jotaro: If we're practice then why were in a cage?

Gorilla Godd: Don't think you can cage me.

3rd:

Jotaro: I've dealt with mind readers before.

Gorilla Godd: But they didn't try to control you.

Jotaro: Star Platinum will break your skull before that can happen.

4th:

Jotaro: Great, another stupid monkey to beat up.

Gorilla Godd: Do not think will be so easily defeated.

Jotaro: Monkey see, monkey do, you big ass ape.

**Grid**, 1st:

Grid: I am the perfection of machine.

Jotaro: More like a cheap knockoff to me.

Grid: You will fall for your emotions.

2nd:

Grid: When you battle, how do you feel?

Jotaro: Like I want to get this over with so I can get on with my life.

Grid: If I could have emotions; I would feel envy for you.

3rd:

Jotaro: Great, another tin can for me to beat up.

Grid: Unlike Victor Stone, I do not have emotions to hold me back.

Jotaro: Star Platinum will make you feel pain.

4th:

Jotaro: You were made by that Brainiac guy from Cyborg.

Grid: I am perfection in person and will destroy you.

Jotaro: Let see how you like a perfection ass-kicking.

**Green Arrow**, 1st:

Green Arrow: You can use some discipline.

Jotaro: Shut up, old man, I don't need you to tell me how to run my life.

Green Arrow: It was just a friendly suggestion.

2nd:

Green Arrow: Now, which arrows should I use?

Jotaro: Star Platinum will break those arrows before you know it.

Green Arrow: How about an ice-arrow to cool your temper.

3rd:

Jotaro: You dressed up like Robin Hood to fight bad guys?

Green Arrow: What can I say, I'm an inspiration of the classic.

Jotaro: I prefer anime then stupid fairy tales.

4th:

Jotaro: What kind of shit did you went through?

Green Arrow: Spent a year stranded on a deserted island.

Jotaro: Damn, that's gotta be hardcore for a rich guy like you.

**Green Lantern**, 1st:

Green Lantern: Do you always disrespect the authorities?

Jotaro: Only when they get on my nerves.

Green Lantern: Then this fight is gonna be intense.

2nd:

Green Lantern: Ever been into space before?

Jotaro: I'll make you see stars with my Stand.

Green Lantern: You'll be feeling green soon enough.

3rd:

Jotaro: You can make anything with that ring?

Green Lantern: No one ling a ring like me.

Jotaro: Let see if that ring can take on Star Platinum.

4th:

Jotaro: Your Stand is that green ring, interesting.

Green Lantern: No, this came from old alien men.

Jotaro: Still cool thought.

**Harley Quinn**, 1st:

Harley Quinn: You got a funny name.

Jotaro: Jojo is a nickname that runs in the family.

Harley Quinn: So, everyone in your family is name Jojo?

2nd:

Harley Quinn: Time for Beating 101.

Jotaro: I'm not sure I want to learn from you.

Harley Quinn: That's just the state of mind, sweetie.

3rd:

Jotaro: You're one crazy lady.

Harley Quinn: Come on, give a girl a break, will ya?

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, how did I get myself into this?

4th:

Jotaro: Sometimes beating bastards up help me relax.

Harley Quinn: A bit of brain bashing would be relaxing.

Jotaro: Just don't go overboard with your craziness.

**Hellboy**, 1st:

Hellboy: You're the reason I woke up today?

Jotaro: Star Platinum will give you a fucking beating of a lifetime.

Hellboy: Well, in that case let's do this.

2nd:

Hellboy: So, a fighting ghost from you're very soul.

Jotaro: I guess you can put it like that, yeah.

Hellboy: Uh, this could actually be fun.

3rd:

Jotaro: You're a devil of some kind?

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Jotaro: Hope you're ready for a face of Ora.

4th:

Jotaro: I'm gonna sent you back to hell.

Hellboy: You can try, kid, but it won't be pretty.

Jotaro: I was almost killed by a vampire, so I'm good.

**Jay Garrick**, 1st:

Jay Garrick: Greetings, young man.

Jotaro: Back off, old man, I'm in no mood for stories of the old days.

Jay Garrick: Uh, I think you need a lesson in manners.

2nd:

Jay Garrick: Well, aren't you strange young man.

Jotaro: Stranger than an old man moving faster than light?

Jay Garrick: Hehe, you got me there.

3rd:

Jotaro: So, you're the original Flash?

Jay Garrick: That's me, First Fastest Man Alive.

Jotaro: Then can you also outrun time when its frozen.

4th:

Jotaro: Let see if your punches can move faster than Star Platinum.

Jay Garrick: I believe you'll find the result quite surprising.

Jotaro: You sound like my grandfather.

**John Stewart**, 1st:

John: Didn't your mother teach you about respecting others.

Jotaro: Only when they earn my trust, if not I'll just beat them up.

John: Allow me to teach you respect, young man.

2nd:

John: Never thought I a boy from Japan fighting for the American.

Jotaro: I don't give a shit about countries and stuff like a solider.

John: Son, there are things bigger than you know.

3rd:

Jotaro: Just how many of you are there?

John: Don't know, I lost count after 1,000,000 on every sector of the universe.

Joaro: Meaning the universe will be all green at this rate.

4th:

Jotaro: You a fan of baseball?

John: I'm more into basketball.

Jotaro: Then you're about to feel a homerun from Star Platinum's fist.

**Joker**, 1st:

Joker: I think I hear the Ghostbusters coming.

Jotaro: You'll be the ghost once I'm done with you.

Joker: Then I'll hunt your every dream.

2nd:

Joker: Care for a game of five finger fillet?

Jotaro: Sure, hope you don't mind more than your fingers.

Joker: Sheesh, why so serious?

3rd:

Jotaro: You're one fucking, insane dead clown.

Joker: But my smiles brightens every room.

Jotaro: It's creepy and I'm going to rip it off your face.

4th:

Jotaro: Are you supposed to be an illusion from a Stand user?

Joker: Yes, but don't tell him I told you.

Jotaro: I'll beat the living crap out of both of you.

**Leonardo**, 1st:

Leonardo: I'm ready to train.

Jotaro: Don't except me to hold back.

Leonardo: Good, this will kick up my ninja training.

2nd:

Leonardo: Master Splinter says rage is a fuel that burns out too quickly.

Jotaro: Then it's a good thing Star Platinum is very fast.

Leonardo: Hope you have better temper control than Raph.

3rd:

Jotaro: Let see if your strength is comparable to Star Platinum.

Leonardo: My ninja training will see me through.

Jotaro: Bring it on, ninja turtle.

4th:

Jotaro: You turtles know how to be quick.

Leonardo: You're about to face turtle power.

Jotaro: Turtle power vs Stand power, let see who wins.

**Michelangelo**, 1st:

Michelangelo: Alright, time to level up!

Jotaro: You like to make things fun, do you?

Michelangelo: Dug, what's better than being a ninja turtle in New York.

2nd:

Michelangelo: Dude, you being all angry is totally like Raph.

Jotaro: I'm about to show what happens when you piss me off.

Michelangelo: Let see how you handle turtle power.

3rd:

Jotaro: You don't act like a ninja.

Michelangelo: I totally got the whole ninja thing down.

Jotaro: Just don't come crying when you lose.

4th:

Jotaro: This is one boss battle you won't win.

Michelangelo: I've beaten scarier stuff than you.

Jotaro: I don't think you've met anyone like me.

**Mr. Freeze**, 1st:

Mr. Freeze: Please, tell me there's a Stand with healing powers.

Jotaro: Don't know, maybe there is one.

Mr. Freeze: I must find a cure for my wife.

2nd:

Mr. Freeze: I'm about to leave you in the deep freeze.

Jotaro: Not before Star Platinum crush that gun of yours.

Mr. Freeze: Can your Stand really withstand the cold?

3rd:

Jotaro: I'm going to stop you here, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: I will not stop until my wife is cured.

Jotaro: But does she really want you to fall so far.

4th:

Jotaro: Your little frostbite won't even hurt Star Platinum.

Mr. Freeze: We'll see about that when your frozen solid.

Jotaro: Please, polar bears can make better threats than that.

**Poison Ivy**, 1st:

Poison Ivy: My, aren't you a handsome man.

Jotaro: Shut up, it's so damn annoying.

Posion Ivy: I think you could use a hug.

2nd:

Poison Ivy: Are there Stands with power of plants like mine?

Jotaro: Don't know, maybe there is one.

Posion Ivy: Maybe I can find him and make him my slave.

3rd:

Jotaro: Fuck off, lady! I'm not interested.

Poison Ivy: Embarrass of seeing a beautiful woman.

Jotaro: I think you need to be put to the ground, permanently.

4th:

Jotaro: Don't you think you're going a bit too far?

Poison Ivy: Men had their chances with the green.

Jotaro: Then I'm just gonna beat you up into fertilizer.

**Power Girl**, 1st:

Power Girl: Got stuck on the wrong earth too?

Jotaro: Yeah, trying to find a way home.

Power Girl: How about to little roughhousing to cheer you up.

2nd:

Power Girl: Your Star Platinum looks strong.

Jotaro: Want to test out in a power clash?

Power Girl: Bold, I like that.

3rd:

Jotaro: Hope you don't cry from Star Platinum's punch.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, let's get this over with.

4th:

Jotaro: You two seem to be getting along.

Power Girl: That girl certainly knows how to take and show it.

Jotaro: Great, as if dealing with one isn't enough.

**Raiden**, 1st:

Raiden: You are a warrior with untapped potential.

Jotaro: Think I can freeze time longer than five seconds?

Raiden: With training, you'd become Earthrealm's Champion.

2nd:

Raiden: This world in the verge toward great danger.

Jotaro: Can't catch a break now, can I?

Raiden: We must be ready for Kombat.

3rd:

Jotaro: So, you're some sort of god?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Jotaro: You're very different the Raiden I heard of.

4th:

Jotaro: Let see if you can take on Star Platinum.

Raiden: Testing each other in combat is a good way to learn.

Jotaro: You're about to learn how hard my Stand can punch.

**Raphael**, 1st:

Rapheal: You wouldn't last a New York minute.

Jotaro: You wouldn't last five seconds against Star Platinum.

Rapheal: Now you've done it.

2nd:

Rapheal: I'm making a pizza deliver, for pain.

Jotaro: And I'm gonna pay it in painfully full.

Rapheal: Man, is what the others think of me when I'm angry?

3rd:

Jotaro: You don't like to waste time with talk.

Rapheal: I attack first and leave the questions to Donnie.

Jotaro: That makes two of us.

4th:

Jotaro: You really don't want to make me angry.

Rapheal: Aw, what's wrong? Gonna cry to your mommy?

Jotaro: You've really, really, piss me off.

**Red Hood**, 1st:

Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.

Jotaro: I'm Jotaro Kujo and my Stand is Star Platinum.

Red Hood: I'm Red Hood, please to beat you.

2nd:

Red Hood: I feel you understand me yet won't go far like me.

Jotaro: There was only one monster I killed and that's it.

Red Hood: You need to learn how fuck up life is.

3rd:

Jotaro: I'm stopping your killing sphere here and now.

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.

Jotaro: More like an insane bastard.

4th:

Jotaro: Star Platinum can catch bullets in its fingers.

Red Hood: Like I'm scared of your ghost friend.

Jotaro: Maybe after punching through your helmet, you will.

**Reverse Flash**, 1st:

Reverse Flash: The third Joestar, Jotaro Kujo.

Jotaro: The fuck do you want with me?

Reverse Flash: I'm about to erase you from history.

2nd:

Reverse Flash: I bet you're curious about your daughter.

Jotaro: What did you do to her?

Reverse Flash: You pushed her away.

3rd:

Jotaro: So, you're an evil Flash from the future?

Reverse Flash: One better and more dangerous.

Jotaro: Then let see if you can dodge Star Platinum's fist.

4th:

Jotaro: I'll show you the Joestar bloodline will live on.

Reverse Flash: Not where I'm from.

Jotaro: We Jojos are stronger than you know.

**Robin**, 1st:

Robin: You could've been part of the situation.

Jotaro: And become a bratty killer like you, no thanks.

Robin: Now you're the enemy I will kill.

2nd:

Robin: Another Batman sidekick to sent back as a body bag.

Jotaro: Like how Batman told me you kill Dick Grayson?

Robin: It was an accident.

3rd:

Jotaro: You betrayed your dad just because he's the better man?

Robin: He didn't have what it takes.

Jotaro: I'm going to judge you with my Stand.

4th:

Jotaro: Boy Wonder becoming the Boy Murder.

Robin: I know 18 ways to kill you.

Jotaro: You won't get to try any of them when I beat you.

**Scarecrow**, 1st:

Scarecrow: Does your mother still have her Stand?

Jotaro: Don't even think about it, bastard!

Scarecrow: Oh, I think I struck a nerve.

2nd:

Scarecrow: Must've felt scared when DIO killed your grandfather.

Jotaro: Try more pissed off than scared.

Scarecrow: Let see if we can make you feel that way again.

3rd:

Jotaro: Batman told me something about you.

Scarecrow: To stay away from my fear toxin.

Jotaro: That with it, you're nothing.

4th:

Jotaro: Hope you're ready to be scared.

Scarecrow: And why's that, Jotaro?

Jotaro: Because Star Platinum is gonna drive its fist right in your skull.

**Starfire**, 1st:

Starfire: Let us share combat tactics.

Jotaro: Sure, I'm pretty smart in my own way.

Starfire: Grayson would've like you.

2nd:

Starfire: After this, you want to get pizza?

Jotaro: I'm more into sushi and steak, but okay.

Starfire: Do you also enjoy pizza with mustache?

3rd:

Jotaro: An alien princess from another planet, are the odds.

Starfire: This princess is about to give you a really bad burn.

Jotaro: Your flames might be even hotter than Avdol's.

4th:

Jotaro: I heard you and Grayson were an item.

Starfire: There was no better man I love than Dick.

Jotaro: I'm sure he feels the same way for you, even now.

**Sub-Zero**, 1st:

Sub-Zero: You sought me out for training.

Jotaro: Thought I could learn a few ninja skills.

Sub-Zero: You must prove yourself worthy in combat.

2nd:

Sub-Zero: Another warrior pulled away from his world.

Jotaro: Yeah, trying to find a way home.

Sub-Zero: Until then, let us train to protect this world.

3rd:

Jotaro: Your ice is strong, but can you freeze time itself?

Sub-Zero: Your overconfident will leave you downfall.

Jotaro: We'll see how you think when Star Platinum punch you.

4th:

Jotaro: You and Batman fought each other before?

Sub-Zero: It was when our two worlds were forced to merge.

Jotaro: Damn, just how many multiverse dangers has happened?

**Supergirl**, 1st:

Supergirl: Think you can take on the Girl of Steel?

Jotaro: Star Platinum can destroy big diamonds with its punches.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to even tickle me.

2nd:

Supergirl: I'm Supergirl. Who are you?

Jotaro: I'm Jotaro Kujo and my Stand is Star Platinum.

Supergirl: Well, this should be interesting.

3rd:

Jotaro: I'm sorry that you couldn't reason with your cousin.

Supergirl: Now I must do to make up for Kal's sins.

Jotaro: Knowing you have a better heart, I believe you.

4th:

Jotaro: Let see how you'll do against Star Platinum.

Supergirl: I'm pretty sure I can handle this.

Jotaro: Hope you're ready for a face of Ora.

**Superman**, 1st:

Superman: You don't belong here, get out.

Jotaro: How about you get an ass-kicking back to jail.

Superman: What happen next is on you.

2nd:

Superman: Even with a Stand to freeze time won't stop me.

Jotaro: Good thing Star Platinum can punch through steel.

Superman: You'll be seeing more than stars.

3rd:

Jotaro: You've become a sick bastard like DIO.

Superman: I brought order to this world.

Jotaro: Your order is nothing but shit.

4th:

Jotaro: Let see if your strength is comparable to Star Platinum.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, another cocky bastard to beat up.

**Swamp Thing**, 1st:

Swamp Thing: The plants tell me your anger is dangerous.

Jotaro: You really don't want to see my angry.

Swamp Thing: As if you can scare me, boy.

2nd:

Swamp Thing: Do you not respect nature?

Jotaro: I've never been the camping the type much.

Swamp Thing: You should respect nature or else.

3rd:

Jotaro: Some people see you as a hero.

Swamp Thing: My only concern is the green, not the people.

Jotaro: Maybe I can make you rethink that thought.

4th:

Jotaro: Okay, you are the most bizarre thing I've ever seen.

Swamp Thing: Nature is always full of mysteries.

Jotaro: And mysteries always have deep shit going on.

**Wonder Woman**, 1st:

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child after me?

Jotaro: Bitch, you're gonna be in a hospital when I'm through with you.

Wonder Woman: Try to face an Amazon Warrior.

2nd:

Wonder Woman: You face the daughter of Zeus.

Jotaro: Like I give a damn about that.

Wonder Woman: You should before you die.

3rd:

Jotaro: You betrayed what you inspired.

Wonder Woman: A warrior's strength must be steeled, not love.

Jotaro: Then allow my Star Platinum to break that steel.

4th:

Jotaro: You were once my mother's favorite superhero.

Wonder Woman: She should learn to discipline herself and her child.

Jotaro: Now you've really, really, piss me off.

**Vixen**, 1st:

Vixen: Your stand is pretty powerful.

Jotaro: Star Platinum's strength is no joke.

Vixen: But can it take on the entire animal kingdom?

2nd:

Vixen: What's your favorite animal?

Jotaro: I'm more of a dog person.

Vixen: Then let see if I can make you behave like one.

3rd:

Jotaro: So, you can do some animals' abilities like you're them.

Vixen: Not just some, but the entire animal kingdom.

Jotaro: Then I guess Star Platinum is the top animal here.

4th:

Jotaro: Can that totem overcome frozen time?

Vixen: The animal spirits will guide me to victory.

Jotaro: I'm about to prove your animal spirits wrong.

* * *

**Supermove**

Star Platinum: The World: Jotaro shouts "ORA" as Star Platinum reel its fist back and punch the opponent. Star Platinum grabs the opponent's neck using its freehand for punching the face a few times before sending the opponent flying up with a strong uppercut. When the opponent falls back close to Jotaro, he shouts "Star Platinum: The World" as his Stand freezes time with the opponent in frozen in place, Star Platinum unleash its powerful "ORAORAORA" for a few seconds as Jotaro say "You've really piss me off" and Star Platinum land one final punch before time resume and the opponent is sent flying to the other side of the field.

* * *

**Victory Pose**

Jotaro stands tall as he looks toward the screen and Star Platinum comes forward unleashing its "ORAORAORA" causing cracks from the punch before its fist ram right through.

* * *

**Ending**

_After battling against DIO, I thought my life would be a little easy now, but life just pulled a shit on me when I was brought to another world fighting against a stupid alien. *Shows an image of Jotaro standing in front of Brainiac as his chest was pierce through by Star Platinum* Being stuck in another world is such a pain in the ass, but it's not so bad consider the friends I made here. *Shows Jotaro hanging out with Blue Beetle, Supergirl, and Jason talking with Batman far in the background* Batman and others promise to help find a way to get me back home though it'll probably take years, until then this world is my home and I'll protect it with Star Platinum and beat the crap out of anyone who pisses me off. *Shows Jotaro and Star Platinum fighting against Bane* Oh yeah, I can now stop time even longer now, so that's plus. *The color around Jotaro and Star Platinum changed when he stopped time*_

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Man, I never realized how hard and long making this chapter would take as it took me an entire day to make this than usual to the other stories. But it was worth it as I finished Jotaro's DLC pack, hope you like how he interacted with everyone, the ending, and you may notice a few hints about Jotaro's "girlfriend" which I can say it's none of these girls here. You'll find that out soon.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Kimi Aoi

**Kimi Aoi**

* * *

**Intro Motion**

Base form is Season 2 outfit

Entrance 1: Kimi walks forward as the screen start with her hips swaying up to her bouncing breasts and up to her smiling face. After the opponent talks, Kimi crosses her arms under her breasts and her Mouse, Uzzi appears next to her.

Entrance 2: After the opponent's entrance, Kimi walks in with her right hand on her cheek and holding a sword with her other hand as Uzzi dances around her. After the opponent talks, Kimi pulls out her sword ready to fight as Uzzi points her little fan at the opponent.

* * *

**Intro**

1st: **Mirror Match**

Kimi: My, aren't you a beauty.

Kimi: Right back at ya, gorgeous.

Kimi: I bet we'll turn heads together.

2nd:

Kimi: Do you also change your name sometimes?

Kimi: Not really, Kimi Aoi is a beautiful name!

Kimi: I was hoping for something better like Bei Flore.

3rd:

Kimi: Our foolish brother can be a handful.

Kimi: And yet he always managed to do the Impossible.

Kimi: Which is why he's given the title the Impossible.

4th:

Kimi: You DARE to challenge the Great and Sexy Kimi Aoi!

Kimi: I'm the real deal, sweetie.

Kimi: Then let us see how well you dance.

**Aquaman**, 1st:

Aquaman: You perform dancing in battle?

Kimi: You could say my dance makes me untouchable.

Aquaman: That remains to be seen.

2nd:

Aquaman: You dare to come here unannounced?

Kimi: I just thought I could do a little dance for you.

Aquaman: Allow me to welcome you properly.

3rd:

Kimi: My, what a big fishy you are.

Aquaman: You shall address me as royalty.

Kimi: Then you will address me as a Goddess of Beauty.

4th:

Kimi: Your little water won't be able to touch me.

Aquaman: My trident says otherwise.

Kimi: Oh my, I'm so scared.

**Atom**, 1st:

Atom: May I see that "Mouse" of yours?

Kimi: Trying to take away my little Uzzi, will you?

Atom: I just need it for research purposes.

2nd:

Atom: So, your world tried to recreate history.

Kimi: Used to, but now we move on with our own life.

Atom: Very interesting.

3rd:

Kimi: You can punch people by being small as a pee?

Atom: Smaller than an atom, actually.

Kimi: My, how would you answer phone call?

4th:

Kimi: Going to tiny worlds sure sounds exciting.

Atom: I am shrinking or is the universe expanding?

Kimi: Let see if you can get through my dance.

**Atroctius**, 1st:

Atroctius: Do you not feel angry when your brother was almost killed?

Kimi: It's the pain we never forgotten since then.

Atroctius: Let out your inner rage.

2nd:

Atroctius: I feel a decade of rage coming from you.

Kimi: I think it's my sexy personality you're feeling.

Atroctius: Why denied it when you can unleash it.

3rd:

Kimi: You could give the ArcDevils a run for their money.

Atroctius: I am the fury rage incarnate.

Kimi: How about I calm you down with my dance?

4th:

Kimi: I prefer if you don't come after my brother.

Atroctius: He hides a great deal of anger inside.

Kimi: If you want him, you'll have to go through me.

**Bane**, 1st:

Bane: You would make a hermosa reina for me.

Kimi: Sorry, but I already have my sexy love man.

Bane: Then you both can die together.

2nd:

Bane: The Blood of Kings runs through me.

Kimi: And I'm the Dancing Queen.

Bane: Care for a final dance before death?

3rd:

Kimi: All those muscles from that venom.

Bane: My strength is more even without it.

Kimi: Oh, then you won't mind if I take them away?

4th:

Kimi: Sorry, but your fists won't touch me.

Bane: I will break that spirit of yours.

Kimi: You can never touch this flower.

**Batman**, 1st:

Batman: Your powers are certainly unique.

Kimi: You could say my dance makes me untouchable.

Batman: I'll be the judge of that.

2nd:

Batman: Let see how you do in hand-to-hand combat.

Kimi: I prefer fighting on defense than offense.

Batman: Which is why we need to get your prepared.

3rd:

Kimi: One little bat made you into a Dark Knight.

Batman: My parent's death also gave me this purpose.

Kimi: You and Tori have that in common.

4th:

Kimi: Just so we're clear, you're not a ghost?

Batman: No, but I do know one deadman.

Kimi: I-I don't do well with ghost, real or not.

**Bizarro**, 1st:

Bizarro: Bizarro would hate to know ugly girl.

Kimi: Huh, how DARE you call me ugly!

Bizarro: Bizarro won't force you on me.

2nd:

Bizarro: Me am Bizarro, Worst Villain Ever!

Kimi: Come and show me your bold calm.

Bizarro: Why are you so polite?

3rd:

Kimi: So, you were created to be Superman's equal?

Bizarro: Bizarro is worser Superman than other me.

Kimi: I'm not sure whether I like you or not.

4th:

Kimi: Care to have a dance with me?

Bizarro: Bizarro love to dance the day coming!

Kimi: This will be a dance like none before.

**Black Adam**, 1st:

Black Adam: You offer your God for protection with dancing.

Kimi: My defense is the best offense.

Black Adam: Such an arrogant child.

2nd:

Black Adam: You face the power of six Gods.

Kimi: My classmates stopped the End of the world.

Black Adam: Then you will meet your end here.

3rd:

Kimi: My, aren't you a shocking fellow.

Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.

Kimi: They'll only be a little zap to me.

4th:

Kimi: I don't like storms, so go away.

Black Adam: You dare to speak the ruler of Kahndaq that way?

Kimi: You're more like a living lightning rod.

**Black Canary**, 1st:

Black Canary: Ready for training, sister?

Kimi: You remind me of my teacher, Ms. Oriotorai.

Black Canary: Then let see how you can take a punch.

2nd:

Black Canary: Can that power of yours block sounds?

Kimi: I once blocked gravity from weighing down on me.

Black Canary: Well, this should be interesting.

3rd:

Kimi: I heard you have a great singing voice.

Black Canary: And a killer right hook.

Kimi: I think we can rock out some great music.

4th:

Kimi: Maybe we should do a double date.

Black Canary: Not sure if Jotaro would like that.

Kimi: It's not like he can say no to me.

**Black Lightning**, 1st:

Black Lightning: I'm not sure if I should take you seriously.

Kimi: One hit from my tornado slap will finish you.

Black Lightning: Hope you're prepared to get shocked.

2nd:

Black Lightning: Being a hero is never easy.

Kimi: Tell that to my impossible brother.

Black Lightning: Get ready to be struck by Black Lightning.

3rd:

Kimi: Do your daughters like dancing?

Black Lightning: They would dance with their favorite music.

Kimi: Maybe they'll like my summit dance as well.

4th:

Kimi: My, aren't you a shocking fellow.

Black Lightning: The name's Black Lightning.

Kimi: Show me how you deal against the Great Kimi Aoi.

**Black Manta**, 1st:

Black Manta: Either help me or get out of my way.

Kimi: How about I teach you some manners?

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

2nd:

Black Manta: You think you can dance your way out of death?

Kimi: You could say my dance makes me untouchable.

Black Manta: Let see how your corpse float.

3rd:

Kimi: My brother and I lost someone dear to us long ago.

Black Manta: I will stop at nothing to get my revenge.

Kimi: We learned to move on while honoring the memories.

4th:

Kimi: You named yourself after a fish to be a villain.

Black Manta: Mantas are the ultimate sea predator.

Kimi: Oh, I'm so scared.

**Blue Beetle**, 1st:

Blue Beetle: You wanna hang out after this?

Kimi: Sorry, blue boy, but bugs aren't my type.

Blue Beetle: At least you were honest about it.

2nd:

Blue Beetle: The scarab doesn't like the way you talk.

Kimi: Like I'm scared of a silly blue backpack.

Blue Beetle: Okay, I tried to warn you.

3rd:

Kimi: Do you really think you can touch me?

Blue Beetle: The scarab can make any weapon to beat you.

Kimi: Go head and try, I dare you.

4th:

Kimi: My eyes are up here, silly boy.

Blue Beetle: I wasn't staring, I swear!

Kimi: I just can't control my sexy appeals.

**Brainiac**, 1st:

Brainiac: Your powers are most intriguing.

Kimi: I'm gonna dance you so hard, you'll drop.

Brainiac: Taking notes during battle.

2nd:

Brainiac: It is pointless to fight me.

Kimi: One hit from my tornado slap will finish you.

Brainiac: The results will only end in your demise.

3rd:

Kimi: Take you creepy ship off this planet!

Brainiac: I decided this world will become part of my collection.

Kimi: And I decided I don't give a shit.

4th:

Kimi: I won't let you touch my world, Braini-idiot.

Brainiac: I will take it and those Armor of Deadly Sins.

Kimi: Let see if you can get through my dance.

**Captain Cold**, 1st:

Captain Cold: You and I could go places, baby.

Kimi: I'm already spoken for.

Captain Cold: Maybe the cold will change your mind.

2nd:

Captain Cold: I freeze one shield, and another comes out.

Kimi: My dance can make endless Sign Frames to protect me.

Captain Cold: But can they withstand a blizzard?

3rd:

Kimi: Get ready to feel the heat from my dance!

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Kimi: My sexiness is hotter than that.

4th:

Kimi: Try anything on me and I'll tell Jotaro.

Captain Cold: Like I'm scared of that guy.

Kimi: You should since he can knock you out cold.

**Catwoman**, 1st:

Catwoman: You ready to tangle with this cat?

Kimi: I'll show what I got, Catwoman.

Catwoman: I like that confident of yours.

2nd:

Catwoman: So, you and Jotaro have done it?

Kimi: Yes, in bed and kept going until morning!

Catwoman: Now I want to do it with Bruce now.

3rd:

Kimi: The Heroic Thief of Gotham.

Catwoman: That has a nice ring to it.

Kimi: And the catsuit makes you look sexy.

4th:

Kimi: You tried stealing my sword.

Catwoman: I want it, I take it, it's mine.

Kimi: Then I'm going to cut your nine lives.

**Cheetah**, 1st:

Cheetah: This hunt will be interesting.

Kimi: I think this bad kitty needs a timeout.

Cheetah: I'll slice your tongue out.

2nd:

Cheetah: Dancing before death, I see.

Kimi: You could say my dance makes me untouchable.

Cheetah: You'll be dancing in your own blood.

3rd:

Kimi: Bad kitty, no hunting innocent people.

Cheetah: I hunt wherever I please.

Kimi: Then it's time to skin this cat.

4th:

Kimi: You really like to hunt, do you?

Cheetah: I hunt for the Goddess of the Hunt.

Kimi: Then you will address me as a Goddess of Beauty.

**Cyborg**, 1st:

Cyborg: What did you just call me?

Kimi: I said you're an ugly tin can, outdated toy robot.

Cyborg: Now you're gonna get it.

2nd:

Cyborg: What's your deal, anyway?

Kimi: I'm not very fond of stupid men like you.

Cyborg: Say that again after getting bomb-tomb to the sun.

3rd:

Kimi: My brother and I lost someone dear to us long ago.

Cyborg: Then you should understand what needs to be done.

Kimi: I do, and I'm going to stop you from doing it.

4th:

Kimi: Ready to be recycle, tin man?

Cyborg: My armor is stronger than steel.

Kimi: And that steel is about to be crush by my dance.

**Darkseid**, 1st:

Darkseid: You will serve Darkseid or be destroyed.

Kimi: How about I slap you to pieces, rock face.

Darkseid: No one mocks Darkseid and lives.

2nd:

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodness.

Kimi: Now that's creepy.

Darkseid: Serve me and become a Fury.

3rd:

Kimi: A big bad, rock man coming for me.

Darkseid: I am your new God, woman.

Kimi: Get lost because my answer is Hell no.

4th:

Kimi: Let see if your strength can break through my dance.

Darkseid: Whatever I can't control, I will destroy.

Kimi: My dance will make quick work of you.

**Deadshot**, 1st:

Deadshot: Shouldn't you be in school right now?

Kimi: I proudly graduated from Musashi Ariadust Academy!

Deadshot: Time for a bullet shot in the head.

2nd:

Deadshot: Dancing, that's how you fight?

Kimi: You could say my dancing makes me untouchable.

Deadshot: Let get this over with.

3rd:

Kimi: Pure shooting skills and no powers, impressive.

Deadshot: That sounds about right.

Kimi: But can your shots even pierce through my erotic dance.

4th:

Kimi: I think you should go back to your daughter.

Deadshot: I will, after I collect your bounty.

Kimi: Stubborn men and the things they love to do.

**Doctor Fate**, 1st:

Doctor Fate: Your world was fated to end.

Kimi: As if me and my friends were ever going to let that happen.

Doctor Fate: Those who defy fate are doomed.

2nd:

Doctor Fate: You are torn between two worlds.

Kimi: I, Kimi Aoi, alone decided what my fate will be!

Doctor: Such foolishness will lead you to death.

3rd:

Kimi: You are such a party pooper.

Doctor Fate: Your brother would've led the world to chaos.

Kimi: Speak ill of my brother and you'll be punish.

4th:

Kimi: So, which one am I talking to now?

Doctor Fate: It is the will of Nabu.

Kimi: Perhaps I'll just slap both of you.

**Donatello**, 1st:

Donatello: What is your power exactly?

Kimi: I contracted the God of dance for absolute protection.

Donatello: Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidences.

2nd:

Donatello: You Japanese girls are really beautiful.

Kimi: I'm the most beautiful woman of them all.

Donatello: Not that it'll help you win against Turtle Power.

3rd:

Kimi: Naughty boy, I'll have to take away your toys.

Donatello: Dude, I won't be needing gadgets.

Kimi: Let see if you can get pass my dance.

4th:

Kimi: You and your brothers always fight together.

Donatello: Nothing is stronger than family bond.

Kimi: Same can be said about me and my family.

**Enchantress**, 1st:

Jun: Please stop, no more!

Kimi: Are you feeling trouble, miss?

Enchantress: It is you who's in trouble.

2nd:

Jun: Even your protection won't stop her.

Kimi: I got a sword and a killer slap as backup.

Enchantress: That won't be enough to stop me.

3rd:

Kimi: Eww, what a nasty old woman, you are.

Enchantress: Watch your tongue, mortal!

Kimi: Allow me to put you to sleep, you hag.

4th:

Kimi: You two remind me of Margot and Magla.

Enchantress: Jun is my possession, not my bride.

Kimi: Really? It sounds like you love her.

**Flash**, 1st:

Flash: Your… appeal remains me of Ivy.

Kimi: Please, I'm so much more that hag of weed.

Flash: At lease you don't mind-control with a kiss.

2nd:

Flash: I bet I can get pass your Sign Frame.

Kimi: Even if you can, you still won't touch me.

Flash: You won't even know what hit you.

3rd:

Kimi: To who do I owe the pleasure?

Flash: The Flash, Fastest Man Alive.

Kimi: You might be way faster than Futayo.

4th:

Kimi: Have you and Jotaro clash in speed-punches?

Flash: Yeah, my hands still feels numb from that.

Kimi: Then let see if you withstand my tornado slap.

**Firestorm**, 1st:

Firestorm: Man, you are one heck of woman.

Kimi: Flattery may get you somewhere.

Firestorm: I know, Professor, I'm focus.

2nd:

Firestorm: The Professor wants to do a field test on your power.

Kimi: I hope you're ready to get surprising result.

Firestorm: Then let's the experiment begin!

3rd:

Kimi: You talk to the professor in your head.

Firestorm: Yeah, but it's cool once I got used to it.

Kimi: It's like you two were made for each other.

4th:

Kimi: Didn't your mother teach you not to play with fire?

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Kimi: Let see if they're hot enough to give me a tan.

**Gorilla Good**, 1st:

Gorilla Godd: You would be a suitable dances-slave.

Kimi: I think this monkey needs a lesson in manners.

Gorilla Godd: You will NOT speak to me that way.

2nd:

Gorilla Godd: Apes are the Superior race above humans.

Kimi: Or they're just a bunch of monkeys wanting bananas.

Gorilla Godd: I'll rip out that tongue of yours!

3rd:

Kimi: Monkey see, monkey do.

Gorilla Godd: Mocking me with kill you, girl.

Kimi: How about a banana for your troubles?

4th:

Kimi: Not liking what you see in my head?

Gorilla Godd: Your mind is too undercity to look at.

Kimi: Not my fault I'm the erotic beauty there is.

**Grid**, 1st:

Grid: I am perfection of all machines.

Kimi: Please, my beauty surpasses your perfection.

Grid: That knowledge does not exist in my databank.

2nd:

Grid: Your abilities involve dancing.

Kimi: You could say my dancing makes me untouchable.

Grid: I will bypass that claim.

3rd:

Kimi: You look a lot like Cyborg.

Grid: I'm the perfection that he could not be.

Kimi: In other words, you're a cheap knockoff.

4th:

Kimi: Not having emotions makes you perfect?

Grid: Emotions are pointless for greatness.

Kimi: You'll experience fear when I'm done with you.

**Green Arrow**, 1st:

Green Arrow: I take it you trained with Dianah?

Kimi: She showed me all the moves to use on men.

Green Arrow: I hope you mean fighting.

2nd:

Green Arrow: So, it's arrow vs floating signs with flowers.

Kimi: Show me how you shot an arrow to Black Canary's heart.

Green Arrow: I also like to see how you dance to Jotaro's stubborn heart.

3rd:

Kimi: I was told you're the best archer around.

Green Arrow: The one and only, Green Arrow.

Kimi: But can your shots even pierce through my erotic dance.

4th:

Kimi: Me and Jotaro are the better lovers than you two.

Green Arrow: Please, we have more experience than you.

Kimi: Challenge of love accepted.

**Green Lantern**, 1st:

Green Lantern: I don't normally hit girls.

Kimi: You wouldn't be able to touch me anyway.

Green Lantern: In your case, I'll make an exception.

2nd:

Green Lantern: No, Kmi, you cannot have the ring.

Kimi: I just want to see if green looks good on me.

Green Lantern: It's not a toy to mess with.

3rd:

Kimi: You can literally make anything with that ring?

Green Lantern: Takes a little imagination and will power.

Kimi: I wonder if that include clothing too.

4th:

Kimi: You were a bad man working with Superman.

Green Lantern: I'm 100% team Batman now.

Kimi: Glad to know you're a friend.

**Harley Quinn**, 1st:

Harley Quinn: Time for fighting lesson 101.

Kimi: I'm ready to give you a pleasurable beating.

Harley Quinn: I was hoping you say that.

2nd:

Harley Quinn: That power of yours almost seem like a ghost.

Kimi: No, I can't stand ghost!

Harley Quinn: Would freak yourself out if you became one?

3rd:

Kimi: You're a strong woman who deserves better than Joker.

Harley Quinn: Thanks Kimi, I feel strong too.

Kimi: Let show the world our strength in body and soul.

4th:

Kimi: Your cute clown look is no match for my sexiness.

Harley Quinn: How about slaps and tickles in ten paces.

Kimi: Let see if you can get pass my dancing.

**Hellboy**, 1st:

Hellboy: You're the reason I woke up today?

Kimi: My beauty will shake up that manly heart of yours.

Hellboy: Sorry, but you're not my type.

2nd:

Hellboy: Lady, I really don't wanna do this.

Kimi: Afraid you'll lose to this erotic dancer?

Hellboy: Unless a monster's in there, I'm good.

3rd:

Kimi: You could give the ArcDevils a run for their money.

Hellboy: I'm fiercer than Hell itself, girl.

Kimi: Then let's dance in the moonlit night, Mister Devil.

4th:

Kimi: A girl with a contracted God vs a Devilman.

Hellboy: I'm actually feeling excited for this fight.

Kimi: We'll see which one will win.

**Jay Garrick**, 1st:

Jay Garrick: I'm not sure if you should be dressing like that.

Kimi: How else am I going to show you my dance.

Jay Garrick: Now I'm worry for this generation of women.

2nd:

Jay Garrick: You face the original Flash.

Kimi: And you face the Great Kimi Aoi.

Jay Garrick: Let see how you'll keep up.

3rd:

Kimi: My, aren't you handsome for an old man.

Jay Garrick: Young lady, I'm a married man.

Kimi: Don't worry, I have my Sexy Jojo, so we're good.

4th:

Kimi: So, you and Barry share the same power.

Jay Garrick: We are connected through the Speed Force.

Kimi: You might be way faster than Futayo.

**John Stewart**, 1st:

John: Are you a… um…

Kimi: A sexy young woman from the Far East, yes, I am.

John: Oh man, Mari is not gonna like this.

2nd:

John: You must have strong will power to keep smiling like that.

Kimi: It's the pain we never forgotten since then.

John: Yeah, I know that feeling too well.

3rd:

Kimi: You and Vixen are the orange-lime couple.

John: I think she likes mangos better.

Kimi: Too later, the name stays.

4th:

Kimi: You sure know how to use that ring.

John: I trained hard to get where I am today.

Kimi: Let how you sling that ring to me.

**Joker**, 1st:

Joker: Well, aren't you a pretty girl.

Kimi: And you're an ugly clown with no funny bone.

Joker: Perhaps I can borrow yours.

2nd:

Joker: I'm going to break your Jojo like I did with Superman.

Kimi: You'll have to get through me first and die again.

Joker: Let how he'll react to your decapitated head.

3rd:

Kimi: Nuking a city is a big no-no, mister.

Joker: Breaking the big blue was my greatest masterpiece.

Kimi: Your next one will be my foot on your head.

4th:

Kimi: I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, now.

Joker: But we haven't even gotten to the punchline.

Kimi: How's slicing your tongue out a punchline.

**Jotaro Kujo**, 1st:

Jotaro: Are we seriously doing this, Kimi?

Kimi: Come on, Jojo, we have to get stronger together in fighting and love.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, how did I end up with you as my girlfriend?

2nd:

Jotaro: I wonder if your power can block Star Platinum's punches?

Kimi: The Unstoppable Force vs the Immovable Object, sounds exciting!

Jotaro: Then let see if you defend against time being stop.

3rd:

Jotaro: Just how strong is your teacher, Makiko Oriotorai

Kimi: She defeated my whole class every day and fought bigger opponents too.

Jotaro: That is one teacher I can actually respect.

4th:

Kimi: When we get a daughter, I want her name to be Jolyne.

Jotaro: What makes you think we'll get a girl first?

Kimi: Oh, call it a woman's intuition.

5th:

Kimi: To be honest, you're the first I ever felt truly love towards.

Jotaro: In a bizarre way, I felt the same the way to you too.

Kimi: Time to show our love to each other in this fight!

6th:

Kimi: I wonder if your Stand can punch through my dance.

Jotaro: Star Platinum can destroy big diamonds with its punches.

Kimi: Oh, I think you just punch my heart!

**Leonardo**, 1st:

Leonardo: Ready for some ninja training?

Kimi: I think you've been training too much.

Leonardo: A ninja must always be prepared.

2nd:

Leonardo: I've always wanted to visit Japan.

Kimi: The Far Eat in my world is more exciting.

Leonardo: Hope you're ready to get shellshock.

3rd:

Kimi: I don't think we have ninja turtles in my world.

Leonardo: Prepare to be surprise by my Turtle Power!

Kimi: Let see if you can get through my dance.

4th:

Kimi: You and your brothers are very close.

Leonardo: We love being turtles with ninja skills.

Kimi: Reminds me and my foolish little brother.

**Michelangelo**, 1st:

Michelangelo: Whoa, you are one smoking babe!

Kimi: I'm the most beautiful woman of them all!

Michelangelo: We're so going on a pizza date after this.

2nd:

Michelangelo: This is a good chance to level up.

Kimi: You're childish like my foolish little brother.

Michelangelo: Bet you can't handle my awesomeness.

3rd:

Kimi: It seems you're more fun-loving than Tori.

Michelangelo: I totally got the ninja thing down.

Kimi: You two would get along well.

4th:

Kimi: Eating too much pizza is bad for your health.

Michelangelo: Don't you EVER disrespect pizza.

Kimi: Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners.

**Mr. Freeze**, 1st:

Mr. Freeze: Let me examine your body for my research.

Kimi: No thanks, icy pervert.

Mr. Freeze: Then you will die a cold death.

2nd:

Mr. Freeze: Think you can survive absolute zero?

Kimi: You could say my dance makes me untouchable.

Mr. Freeze: You'll be nothing but a frozen statue.

3rd:

Kimi: My brother and I lost someone dear to us long ago.

Mr. Freeze: I will not stop until I cure my Nora!

Kimi: We learned to move on while honoring the memories.

4th:

Kimi: It's to put the ice gun down for good.

Mr. Freeze: Hell will freeze over before that happens.

Kimi: Time to thaw out your heart.

**Poison Ivy**, 1st:

Poison Ivy: Come a little closer, sweetie.

Kimi: Sorry, but you're not my type of woman.

Poison Ivy: One kiss will change all that.

2nd:

Poison Ivy: Mankind had their chance.

Kimi: What makes you decide on that?

Poison Ivy: I will help the Green take over the world.

3rd:

Kimi: How DARE you try taking my Jojo-man!

Poison Ivy: I couldn't let such a strong man go to waste.

Kimi: Now you're going to be punish for pissing me off.

4th:

Kimi: Harley was your friend you tried to kill her.

Poison Ivy: The Green is more important to me than that clown.

Kimi: My tornado slap will discipline you.

**Power Girl**, 1st:

Power Girl: The name's Power Girl, Woman of Steel.

Kimi: I'm Kimi Aoi, the Erotic Dancer of Musashi!

Power Girl: Let see how much woman power you got.

2nd:

Power Girl: You gotta be tough having Jotaro as your boyfriend.

Kimi: As Jojo would say our love is bizarre.

Power Girl: Better hope he treats you right.

3rd:

Kimi: Another girl not afraid to speak her mind.

Power Girl: Let's go a little roughhousing.

Kimi: You might be worth the challenge.

4th:

Kimi: I take you got drag to here too?

Power Girl: Just a hero stuck on the wrong earth.

Kimi: Life always find a way to surprise.

**Raiden**, 1st:

Raiden: You are a woman unbound from her realm.

Kimi: If I take get back then this world be my new home.

Raiden: A strong spirit is the sign of a true warrior.

2nd:

Raiden: Your power is a divine origin.

Kimi: I contracted the God of dance for absolute protection.

Raiden: Then I'll train you to fight in Kombat.

3rd:

Kimi: My, aren't you a shocking fellow.

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder

Kimi: Then you will address me as the Goddess of Beauty.

4th:

Kimi: Do you think I could be a Shaolin Warrior.

Raiden: I know female warriors who would agree to train you.

Kimi: Now I'm feeling excited for this!

**Raphael**, 1st:

Raphael: You wouldn't last one New York minute.

Kimi: Please, you wouldn't last a second against me.

Raphael: Don't care if you're a girl, you're going down!

2nd:

Raphael: So, you beat up bad guys by dancing?

Kimi: I got a sword and a killer slap as backup.

Raphael: As if that'll help you against me.

3rd:

Kimi: You got a serious temper like my Jojo.

Raphael: But I got the ninja skills and turtle power.

Kimi: Stubborn men and the things they love to do.

4th:

Kimi: You and your brothers sure like pizza.

Raphael: It's the only thing that calms me down.

Kimi: I hope you have table manners.

**Red Hood**, 1st:

Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.

Kimi: I'm Kimi Aoi, Erotic Dancer of Musashi.

Red Hood: Red Hood, please to beat you.

2nd:

Red Hood: You dance like a belly dancer, you know that.

Kimi: You could say my dance makes me untouchable.

Red Hood: Can you dance your way around bullets?

3rd:

Kimi: You've been a very naughty boy.

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.

Kimi: Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you, Reddy.

4th:

Kimi: Batman doesn't like what you're doing.

Red Hood: Like I care what he says anymore.

Kimi: Clearly, you need to rethink your life choses.

**Reverse Flash**, 1st:

Reverse Flash: In the future where I'm from, you don't exist.

Kimi: Oh, and why's that?

Reverse Flash: Because I'm going to kill you here and now.

2nd:

Reverse Flash: You won't even see me coming.

Kimi: Ha, you won't even touch me at all.

Reverse Flash: You're a fool for underestimating me.

3rd:

Kimi: So, you and Barry share the same power.

Reverse Flash: I'm better and more dangerous than him.

Kimi: Futayo and Muneshige have more honor in their speed.

4th:

Kimi: Have you ever moved in the world of frozen time?

Reverse Flash: I can outrun time itself.

Kimi: Guess you never spent time wisely.

**Robin**, 1st:

Robin: You're nothing but a naive entertainer.

Kimi: I got a sword and a killer slap as backup.

Robin: And they say I have ego.

2nd:

Robin: Walk away now or you're about to die here.

Kimi: Ah, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Robin: She's more deadly than to give a spanking.

3rd:

Kimi: You killed the man you once called brother.

Robin: Did my father tell you that?

Kimi: You should've make amen instead of killing more.

4th:

Kimi: Does birdy momma's boy need comforting?

Robin: You're going to regret angering me.

Kimi: At least I didn't betray my family for tyrant.

**Scarecrow**, 1st:

Scarecrow: Do you still have nightmares of Horizon's death?

Kimi: It's the pain we never forgotten since then.

Scarecrow: I can make it more painful to make you scream.

2nd:

Scarecrow: You have a deep case of Phasmophobia.

Kimi: No, don't you DARE bring ghosts here!

Scarecrow: The classis fear never gets old.

3rd:

Kimi: I prefer if you don't come after my brother.

Scarecrow: He would make a fine patient for my gas.

Kimi: If you want him, you'll have to go through me.

4th:

Kimi: Seriously, you named after yourself a farm tool.

Scarecrow: The farm tool that will kill you.

Kimi: Time to put you away for the season.

**Starfire**, 1st:

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Kimi: Show me if your fire can burn this flower.

Starfire: Prepare to get a major sunburn.

2nd:

Starfire: You and Jotaro reminds me of Dick.

Kimi: He must've been a great man for you.

Starfire: There is no other man like him.

3rd:

Kimi: I'm ready for our fiery dance!

Starfire: After this, you want to get pizza?

Kimi: Let's get one with barbeque toppings.

4th:

Kimi: I'll show you I'm more than a Titan.

Starfire: Show me your heroic dance, Kimi.

Kimi: Prepare to be amazes!

**Sub-Zero**, 1st:

Sub-Zero: You come to seek my training.

Kimi: Old batty says I need more offense than defense.

Sub-Zero: Only the best will receive my instructions.

2nd:

Sub-Zero: Can you dance your way through the cold?

Kimi: My dance will warm you, Frosty.

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Johnny Cage.

3rd:

Kimi: So, how much of the cold can you survive?

Sub-Zero: An ignorant question for a Lin Kuei.

Kimi: Sheesh, it was just a question.

4th:

Kimi: Your clan have certainly come a long way.

Sub-Zero: Same can be said about you and Musashi.

Kimi: We honestly never imagined ourselves being heroes before.

**Supergirl**, 1st:

Supergirl: How do you stand up straight with your chest like that.

Kimi: I've done some exercising and eating right.

Supergirl: I wonder if I'm still growing?

2nd:

Supergirl: Wow, your world sounds complicated.

Kimi: Following the Testament Unite was the dumbest idea ever.

Supergirl: Nice to know you fought for your freedom.

3rd:

Kimi: Earth is still having trust issues with kryptonian.

Supergirl: Kal didn't lead the best examples.

Kimi: After getting his family and city killed, who could blame him.

4th:

Kimi: Do you and Power Girl fight?

Supergirl: A few times and she win most of them.

Kimi: Guess even the original isn't always the best.

**Superman**, 1st:

Superman: Get off my earth, now!

Kimi: Sorry, but I'm here to stop stupid monsters like you.

Superman: That was your last chance.

2nd:

Superman: The Regime could use someone like you.

Kimi: Like how you used Billy and kill him.

Superman: That was the price for betraying me.

3rd:

Kimi: I'll slap you all the way to the Phantom Zone.

Superman: You've been through I have, so why against me?

Kimi: We learned to move on and honor the memories.

4th:

Kimi: Lois would hate for what you have become.

Superman: It was Joker who started that fire.

Kimi: But you spread it instead of putting it out.

**Swamp Thing**, 1st:

Swamp Thing: Your world has more green than here.

Kimi: Our ancients left to travel the stars until they came back.

Swamp Thing: Hmm, interesting.

2nd:

Swamp Thing: You see yourself as a strong flower.

Kimi: You could say my dance makes me untouchable.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humor you.

3rd:

Kimi: How exactly did you came to life like that?

Swamp Thing: I was once a man, now Protector of the Green.

Kimi: Sounds like a cool manga series.

4th:

Kimi: You could've help stopping Superman.

Swamp Thing: The plants are my only concern.

Kimi: Stubborn men and the things they love to do.

**Wonder Woman**, 1st:

Wonder Woman: You would make a mighty Amazon Warrior.

Kimi: And become an ugly brute like you, no thanks.

Wonder Woman: Then prepare to die, Kimi Aoi.

2nd:

Wonder Woman: Batman send a child after me?

Kimi: Your silly sword won't even touch me.

Wonder Woman: This can cut through atom, and your life.

3rd:

Kimi: Betraying your family and killing lives is a big no, no.

Wonder Woman: The world must be ruled for peace.

Kimi: Peace, you became even worse than the Joker.

4th:

Kimi: Your Gods betrays you while mine is still with me.

Wonder Woman: You're facing the Goddess of War.

Kimi: Then you will address me as the Goddess of Beauty.

**Vixen**, 1st:

Vixen: Your dancing is beautiful, Kimi.

Kimi: Thank you, I have lots of practices.

Vixen: Maybe you can teach me those moves.

2nd:

Vixen: I'm worry that John works at the Green Lantern Crop too much.

Kimi: I believe your love each other will always be connected.

Vixen: Thanks, that actually makes me feel better.

3rd:

Kimi: Do you think you can break through my dance?

Vixen: You're about to face the entire animal kingdom.

Kimi: Hope you like being send to a zoo.

4th:

Kimi: You are house broken, right?

Vixen: Hey, I clean up my own mess.

Kimi: Let see if you can get through my dance.

* * *

**Supermove**

Flower Summit, Song of Passage: Kimi shouts a beautiful moaning sound and Uzzi claps shining a bright light, blinding the opponent a bit before the area is surrounded in darkness. A pink circle appears beneath them and Kimi summons dozens of flower-designed Sign Frames around her like a barrier while singing the song of passage and dancing, the opponent tries to attack Kimi only to hit the Sign Frames until the opponent tires out. The Sign Frames disappeared as Kimi walk to the opponent swaying her hips, she raises the opponent's head with her finger under the chin before unleashing her tornado slap sending the opponent twenty-five feet high. Kimi jumps as the tornado stops and grabs the opponent by the shoulder-neck slamming them down to the ground, she forces the opponent back up standing then raises her sword for a single slash down the middle finishing the opponent off.

* * *

**Victory Pose**

Kimi put the sword back in the sheath before she starts walk slowly toward the screen swaying her hips and spins around once before spreading her arms out striking a pose.

* * *

**Ending**

_My goodness, I may have lived in a world of weird things for most whole life, but I never thought anything could top like being pulled into another world. *Shows an image Kimi standing on top of the dizzy and unconscious Brainiac in a lady show off style pose* The mean green man thought he could dominate me, but I showed him to never challenge Kimi Aoi unless he wants to be punish. *Shows image of Kimi instructing some people inside a dance studio showing them her moves and teaching them the song* I decided to open my own dance studio to teach some who are interested the art of the Flower Summit including the song as well like I've always wanted. *Shows image of Kimi in her own wedding dress being held by an embarrassing Jotaro while all their friends cheer for them. *Not only that, but I'm also married to the wonder Jotaro Kujo which makes me Kimi Kujo now. Now I really am the luckiest and beautiful girl alive! *Image zooms closer to Kimi and Jotaro looking at each other in the eyes before kissing on the lips._

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hope you all like seeing Kimi Aoi in the injustice 2 showing the characters how she talks to others about her sexiness and I bet you were all surprised about her being with Jotaro Kujo as the loving pair as I came up with that pairing myself.**

**Next up is Shadow as the finally character for my DLC Season 1 package!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Shadow the Hedgehog

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

* * *

**Intro Motion**

Entrance 1: Shadow runs through with his superspeed and make an awesome stop. After the opponent talk, Shadow raise one arm and move the other to touch one of his gold rings on the wrist as it shines for a second.

Entrance 2: After the opponent's entrance, Shadow walks into the battlefield while juggling one Chaos Emerald and glares. After the opponent talks, Shadow throws the Chaos Emerald in the air, spins around once, and catches the emerald in his hand forward.

* * *

**Intro**

1st: **Mirror Match**

Shadow: Who the heck are you supposed to be?

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Shadow: Come and prove it to me.

2nd:

Shadow: Another of Eggman's imitation machines.

Shadow: You're the android and I'm going to destroy you.

Shadow: I like to see you try.

3rd:

Shadow: I've always wonder what it'll be like to fight myself.

Shadow: Defeating yourself is one way to get stronger.

Shadow: Then let us start this trial.

4th:

Shadow: You will not harm the earth.

Shadow: Even after that happened to Maria?

Shadow: I made a promise to her and I'm keeping it.

**Aquaman**, 1st:

Aquaman: You're an odd land creature.

Shadow: And you're fried fish if you get in my way.

Aquaman: Down to the depts with you.

2nd:

Aquaman: You face the King of Atlantis.

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Aquaman: Prepare to meet your Ultimate downfall.

3rd:

Shadow: You're betraying your parents' wishes.

Aquaman: My only duty is protecting Atlantis, not the surfers.

Shadow: Such arrogance will be your downfall.

4th:

Shadow: Splashing water won't defeat me.

Aquaman: My trident says otherwise.

Shadow: I'll use that as a dinner fork.

**Atom**, 1st:

Atom: You were created to be a living cure.

Shadow: The Professor wanted to cure his granddaughter.

Atom: Amazing what science can do beyond imagination.

2nd:

Atom: Show me this power of Chaos of yours.

Shadow: You better not think of world conquest.

Atom: I just need it for research purpose.

3rd:

Shadow: You shrink with the strength of 10 men.

Atom: The Atom is more than just a name.

Shadow: You and Tails would get along well.

4th:

Shadow: The Chaos Emerald is more than you can handle.

Atom: I'll be fine with science on my side.

Shadow: It's gonna take more than brains to beat me.

**Atroctius**, 1st:

Atroctius: I feel deep anger inside you.

Shadow: I don't like playing mind games.

Atroctius: Let out your rage and roar!

2nd:

Atroctius: Think of the Chaos you can unleash on the world!

Shadow: I promised Maria I protect the world.

Atroctius: Those pity feelings are holding you back.

3rd:

Shadow: Chaos vs Red Lantern.

Atroctius: The power of rage is Infinite!

Shadow: So is the Master Emerald.

4th:

Shadow: You remind me a lot of Knuckles.

Atroctius: My rage will burn you to Hell.

Shadow: You make him look calmer.

**Bane**, 1st:

Bane: A little rodent like you will be crush.

Shadow: I've dealt with bigger idiots than you.

Bane: This place will be your grave.

2nd:

Bane: Your power will be great serves to me.

Shadow: My Chaos Control will sent you to the sun.

Bane: Not before I break your back.

3rd:

Shadow: I heard you broke Batman once.

Bane: One of my greatest achievements.

Shadow: I'll break your back for his sake.

4th:

Shadow: Your brute strength is no match for me.

Bane: You'll be crush under my boots.

Shadow: Not without that venom you aren't.

**Batman**, 1st:

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Shadow: You don't but know we're on the same side.

Batman: Show me then.

2nd:

Batman: Your Chaos powers are dangerous.

Shadow: It's the power I was created with.

Batman: You better have good control too.

3rd:

Shadow: G.U.N. would know more about you.

Batman: I don't trust military much.

Shadow: Honestly, I don't either.

4th:

Shadow: A little bat against the Ultimate Lifeforce.

Batman: Think I haven't plan for this?

Shadow: Let see if your toys can keep you conscious.

**Bizarro**, 1st:

Bizarro: You make terrible pet for Bizarro.

Shadow: Great, another weirdo.

Bizarro: Why are you so polite?

2nd:

Bizarro: Bizarro doesn't want to fight you.

Shadow: You won't last long against me.

Bizarro: You made Bizarro happy!

3rd:

Shadow: So, you were made too, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Me am Worst Superman of all.

Shadow: You're definitely like a man-child.

4th:

Shadow: I'm the Best of what I do best.

Bizarro: Bizarro is greatest Hero.

Shadow: You couldn't even steal an old lady's purse.

**Black Adam**, 1st:

Black Adam: A little creature of science.

Shadow: This "little" creature has the power of Chaos.

Black Adam: Let see if that will be enough against me.

2nd:

Black Adam: You face the power of Six Gods!

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Black Adam: My lightning will say otherwise.

3rd:

Shadow: My Chaos powers is stronger than your godly powers.

Black Adam: Even without that emerald of yours?

Shadow: You're lucky I only have one of them.

4th:

Shadow: You're not getting the Chaos Emerald.

Black Adam: They can make you a God, yet you choose not to.

Shadow: I prefer going Super than being a God.

**Black Canary**, 1st:

Black Canary: Hope you're ready for an ass whopping.

Shadow: I won't hold back just because you're a woman.

Black Canary: Wouldn't have it any other way.

2nd:

Black Canary: You tried to destroy your world?

Shadow: Those soldiers killed the only person I ever cared for.

Black Canary: It pisses me off they killed a little girl.

3rd:

Shadow: I can move faster than sound.

Black Canary: But can your ears take it?

Shadow: You'll be down before you can even scream.

4th:

Shadow: Your Canary Cry is powerful.

Black Canary: And a killer right hook too.

Shadow: Let see how you'll handle Chaos Control.

**Black Lightning**, 1st:

Black Lightning: Whoa, are you a cartoon?

Shadow: That sounds like a death wish to me.

Black Lightning: Sorry, just never seen something like you before.

2nd:

Black Lightning: Prepare to get struck by Black Lightning.

Shadow: The Ultimate Lifeform doesn't go down so easy.

Black Lightning: And this lightning strike twice.

3rd:

Shadow: Must be hard being a hero and a family man.

Black Lightning: Which is why I fight to protect them.

Shadow: A strong spirit, just like someone I know.

4th:

Shadow: Your lightning won't be able to touch me.

Black Lightning: Don't get too cocky in this, okay?

Shadow: Me, cocky? That's Sonic thing.

**Black Manta**, 1st:

Black Manta: I don't have time for pest control.

Shadow: And I don't like sushi with too much iron.

Black Manta: Let's get this over with.

2nd:

Black Manta: Help me get my revenge on Aquaman.

Shadow: I'm done with revenge, pal.

Black Manta: Then you'll die like the rat you are.

3rd:

Shadow: That's a nice suit you got there.

Black Manta: All to make me the Ultimate Predator.

Shadow: But you're no Ultimate Lifeform.

4th:

Shadow: You remind me of myself wanting revenge.

Black Manta: Then you should understand why I want Aquaman dead.

Shadow: I do, which is why I'm going to stop you.

**Blue Beetle**, 1st:

Blue Beetle: Wow, it is such an honor to fight you!

Shadow: I don't do autographs, kid.

Blue Beetle: Would you settle for picture taking?

2nd:

Blue Beetle: The scarab can make any weapon.

Shadow: Can it survive my Chaos Blast?

Blue Beetle: Now I'm starting to worry.

3rd:

Shadow: You're an interesting kid.

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Shadow: Let see how you'll handle Chaos Control.

4th:

Shadow: You being blue reminds me of Sonic.

Blue Bleetle: I'm a big fan and played all your video games!

Shadow: Allow me to show you the real deal.

**Brainiac**, 1st:

Brainiac: You power of chaos interest me.

Shadow: Then you won't mind a Chaos Blast to the face.

Brainiac: Noted for classification.

2nd:

Brainiac: Bring me these Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow: You're just like Doctor Eggman, so no.

Brainiac: Refusal will lead you to your death.

3rd:

Shadow: Prepare to be sent to junkyard in Hell.

Brainiac: Your power cannot touch me.

Shadow: That's what the last guy said.

4th:

Shadow: Using science for conquest like Eggman.

Brainiac: My mind is far superior than Robotnik.

Shadow: But your ego is the same as his.

**Captain Cold**, 1st:

Captain Cold: You would make a good Rogue.

Shadow: No thanks, thieving is not my thing.

Captain Cold: I don't take no for an answer.

2nd:

Captain Cold: You know another bat?

Shadow: Rouge is a better thief than you are.

Captain Cold: I like to see her out-steal me.

3rd:

Shadow: Flash said you almost let the world die.

Captain Cold: Been more focus on revenge.

Shadow: I can also see you lost your honor too.

4th:

Shadow: The cold has never stop me before.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Shadow: But can it freeze time like Chaos Control?

**Catwoman**, 1st:

Catwoman: Your friend sounds like my kind of girl.

Shadow: Rouge would be thrilled to meet another thief.

Catwoman: Bet she also stole your heart too.

2nd:

Catwoman: That emerald sure is important.

Shadow: You're not the first to try taking it from me.

Catwoman: I'll certainly try my best.

3rd:

Shadow: You won't be stealing anything tonight.

Catwoman: A girl is just having fun.

Shadow: Does being thrown in jail sound fun to you?

4th:

Shadow: Rouge and I are JUST friends, Selina.

Catwoman: True, you're more of Harley's type anyway.

Shadow: We only had lunch together one. One time!

**Cheetah**, 1st:

Cheetah: You'll be nothing more than a snack.

Shadow: You won't get the chance to even nibble me.

Cheetah: I'll tear your heart out with my claws.

2nd:

Cheetah: A powerful prey I long to hunt.

Shadow: You're the one who's being hunted by the Ultimate Lifeform.

Cheetah: The Goddess will be please.

3rd:

Shadow: You gave yourself that curse, didn't you?

Cheetah: I was gifted by the Goddess of the Hunt.

Shadow: That Goddess will have to find a new hunter then.

4th:

Shadow: Cheetahs are no longer the fastest animal.

Cheetah: I can still make you bleed, rodent.

Shadow: Not if you can catch me first.

**Cyborg**, 1st:

Cyborg: We were both made to help the world.

Shadow: At least I still have a heart in my chest.

Cyborg: Oh, you done it now.

2nd:

Cyborg: You would be an addition to the Regime.

Shadow: No thanks, world domination isn't my thing.

Cyborg: That's wasn't a request, it was an order.

3rd:

Shadow: Even Omega has better programing.

Cyborg: More like a glitch in the butt.

Shadow: Now you're pissing me off, bub.

4th:

Shadow: You guys turned your back on the world.

Cyborg: We made it better.

Shadow: Tell that to all the innocent lives you ruined.

**Darkseid**, 1st:

Darkseid: You will bend to the power of Darkseid.

Shadow: I command my own fate.

Darkseid: Such bravo will be your undoing.

2nd:

Darkseid: Even Chaos itself is no match for me.

Shadow: Let see how you'll deal a Super Shadow.

Darkseid: Prepare to be erase by my Omega beams!

3rd:

Shadow: I have defeated Gods before.

Darkseid: They are nothing compared to me.

Shadow: Such arrogance will be your downfall.

4th:

Shadow: The Chaos Emeralds are more than you can handle.

Darkseid: Whatever I can't control, I must destroy.

Shadow: Than prepared to die.

**Deadshot**, 1st:

Deadshot: Didn't expect to be hunting you.

Shadow: Better make sure you count your shots.

Deadshot: I always do.

2nd:

Deadshot: People are charging money for your head.

Shadow: As if you can ever hurt me.

Deadshot: Let's get this over with.

3rd:

Shadow: I've dealt with bounty hunters before.

Deadshot: Until you run into me that is.

Shadow: You'll fall before the second shot.

4th:

Shadow: Think you can actually hit me?

Deadshot: I shot the Flash in the ankle.

Shadow: I'm more than just my speed.

**Doctor Fate**, 1st:

Doctor Fate: Your power is that of Chaos itself.

Shadow: My power is for fighting evil and tyrants.

Doctor Fate: It will bring your destruction.

2nd:

Doctor Fate: You were supposed to die that day.

Shadow: Maria saved me; I'm not going to let it be in vain.

Doctor Fate: Changing fate is a crime against order.

3rd:

Shadow: Could you bring back Maria?

Doctor Fate: Her fate has been set in stone.

Shadow: Screw you and fate!

4th:

Shadow: I thought you were supposed to be a hero.

Doctor Fate: I follow the Lords of Order and Chaos.

Shadow: I see, so you're just a puppet.

**Donatello**, 1st:

Donatello: You were created by science, amazing!

Shadow: Guess being created by alien DNA has its use.

Donatello: Now I really want to study you.

2nd:

Donatello: I've taken on alien before.

Shadow: But you've never face the Ultimate Lifeform.

Donatello: Prepare to get Shellshock!

3rd:

Shadow: You ninja turtles are something else.

Donatello: Wait till you see the gadgets I made.

Shadow: That won't be enough to beat me.

4th:

Shadow: You sure like to think a lot, do you?

Donatello: A ninja is always prepared.

Shadow: You and Tails would get along well.

**Enchantress**, 1st:

Jun: Please, run away, now!

Shadow: I never run away from a fight.

Enchantress: You just wasted your chance to live longer.

2nd:

Jun: Can the Chaos Emeralds separate us?

Shadow: They do many things when they're all together.

Enchantress: Things I can cause chaos with.

3rd:

Shadow: Your time has come, witch.

Enchantress: I'm bringing a new era of dark magic.

Shadow: That'll be destroy by the Ultimate Lifeform.

4th:

Shadow: Can your magic withstand a Super Shadow?

Enchantress: My darkness is stronger than your chaos.

Shadow: We'll see about that.

**Flash**, 1st:

Flash: I think I've seen one of you before.

Shadow: Do I look like a happy blue hedgehog?

Flash: Yep, definitely the other one.

2nd:

Flash: You almost ended like Superman with Lois.

Shadow: I did, but I was saved from myself.

Flash: I wish it was like for that for Clerk.

3rd:

Shadow: I could certainly give Sonic a challenge.

Flash: It would be a nice race.

Shadow: Though he's always full of himself.

4th:

Shadow: Chaos Emerald vs the Speed Force.

Flash: The Speed Force will definitely win.

Shadow: Don't count your chickens before they hatch.

**Firestorm**, 1st:

Firestorm: Ready to get burn?

Shadow: I'm ready to blow you out.

Firestorm: I see what you did there.

2nd":

Firestorm: Professor Stain wants to see your powers.

Shadow: You better not think of world conquest.

Firestorm: Easy, Stain isn't like that.

3rd:

Shadow: Was fusing like that part of the experiment?

Firestorm: Not exactly, but it's better than being dead.

Shadow: I guess that's one good thing to look at.

4th:

Shadow: Didn't think I found someone more hotheaded.

Firestorm: These flames aren't for show.

Shadow: And touchy too.

**Gorilla Godd**, 1st:

Gorilla Godd: Such power should serve me.

Shadow: How about I put you in a zoo?

Gorilla Godd: You will NOT cage me.

2nd:

Gorilla Godd: A small rodent with big powers.

Shadow: I've dealt with bigger idiots than you.

Gorilla Godd: Until facing me, that is.

3rd:

Shadow: I HATE mind-control.

Gorilla Godd: Then you'll be doing my biding.

Shadow: Not before I smash your head first.

4th:

Shadow: You won't get the Chaos Emeralds.

Gorilla Godd: Then perhaps I'll have the Master Emerald.

Shadow: You'll have to get through a red knuckle.

**Grid**, 1st:

Grid: You were created, just like me.

Shadow: Except I have flesh and bones.

Grid: Those are faults I will eliminate.

2nd:

Grid: Are there others will like you?

Shadow: I think the Shadow androids would make better friends.

Grid: your life serves no further purpose

3rd:

Shadow: I think I like the original version better.

Grid: If I could feel emotion, it would be anger.

Shadow: Then allow me to make you feel fear.

4th:

Shadow: Even Omega has better programing.

Grid: I am perfection itself.

Shadow: Perfect for being recycled.

**Green Arrow**, 1st:

Green Arrow: Wow, you're shorter than I expected.

Shadow: And you're about to be sent to the hospital.

Green Arrow: Just calling it as I see it.

2nd:

Green Arrow: Would you mind babysitting Connor?

Shadow: I have more important things to do than that.

Green Arrow: Sheesh, thought you do good with kids.

3rd:

Shadow: Nothing but arrows and a bow.

Green Arrow: The only weapons I'll ever need.

Shadow: Let see how they'll compete to me Chaos Arrows.

4th:

Shadow: You also suffer loses of others.

Green Arrow: And spent a year on a deserted island.

Shadow: Those kinds of things make us stronger.

**Green Lantern**, 1st:

Green Lantern: What part of the galaxy did you come from?

Shadow: Just from another universe.

Green Lantern: Don't tell there's another multiverse crisis?

2nd:

Green Lantern: Green Lantern, at your service.

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Green Lantern: Let how well you fight.

3rd:

Shadow: The others told me how you were yellow.

Green Lantern: I'm making up for my mistakes.

Shadow: Guess we have that in common.

4th:

Shadow: The rings are powerful depended on the users.

Green Lantern: No one swing a ring like me.

Shadow: That cocky reminds me of Sonic.

**Harley Quinn**, 1st:

Harley Quinn: Grrrr, hello doctor!

Shadow: Really Harley, now?

Harley Quinn: Blame yourself for being so good looking.

2nd:

Harley Quinn: Red and Black, we're totally matching.

Shadow: Th-That doesn't mean anything.

Harley Quinn: Aw, you're cute when you're blushing.

3rd:

Harley Quinn: You're gonna help me with a certain itch after this.

Shadow: You really like being the wild card, don't you?

Harley Quinn: It's part of my charm, sweetie.

4th:

Shadow: Try taking this seriously.

Harley Quinn: I can't help it, you're so adorable!

Shadow: Rouge would laugh at me if she found out about us.

5th:

Shadow: Don't go too crazy on the field, got it?

Harley Quinn: Trying to woo Mr. J was the worse decision I ever made.

Shadow: But you gotten over him and became a better person.

6th:

Shadow: Really, pranking me with a pie?

Harley Quinn: It was just an apple pie.

Shadow: It literally exploded in my face!

**Hellboy**, 1st:

Hellboy: Damn, didn't think I see a Chaos Emerald here.

Shadow: You know about the Chaos Emeralds?

Hellboy: Let just say I been to your world once before.

2nd:

Hellboy: You're the reason why I woke up?

Shadow: I'm the coolest.

Hellboy: Whatever, let just fight.

3rd:

Shadow: Didn't think I meet an actually Devil.

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Shadow: Let see how you like to be sent back to Hell.

4th:

Shadow: I used to fight with guns before.

Hellboy: Really, what made you gave them up?

Shadow: That my powers are more than enough.

**Jay Garrick**, 1st:

Jay: Why hello there, little one.

Shadow: That sounds like a death wish to me.

Jay: It was gonna a simple greeting.

2nd:

Jay: Another Speeder from another world.

Shadow: I'm more than just my speed.

Jay: Then let see what you're made of, sonny.

3rd:

Shadow: So, you're Barry's Predecessor.

Jay: That's right, I'm the original Flash.

Shadow: Let see if you can still run fast, old.

4th:

Shadow: You could give Sonic a good challenge.

Jay: I'm happy to help the next generations.

Shadow: Try not to push yourself too hard.

**John Stewart**, 1st:

John: Even traveling the galaxy never prepare me for this.

Shadow: Hope you're not scare to face me.

John: Of course not, let's go!

2nd:

John: So, you all aren't related to each other.

Shadow: We are hedgehogs, but no we're not.

John: Then how you explain the last name?

3rd:

Shadow: How many Lanterns are there?

John: More in each different corp.

Shadow: Sounds interesting.

4th:

Shadow: I take it you're the better soldier than Hal.

John: Been in the military longer than he has.

Shadow: I can respect your determination that much.

**Joker**, 1st:

Joker: We're both dead, how are we here?

Shadow: I survive and kept on living.

Joker: Not for long.

2nd:

Joker: So, how close are you and Harley?

Shadow: You stay the fuck away from her!

Joker: Ah! Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?

3rd:

Shadow: You ruined Superman's life.

Joker: He was my greatest masterpiece!

Shadow: And that brought the world almost ruined.

4th:

Shadow: I won't you anywhere near Harley.

Joker: Don't worry, you'll both go to Hell together.

Shadow: Not before I send you to the sun.

**Jotaro Kujo**, 1st:

Jotaro: Great, another stupid animal to fight with.

Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Jotaro: Jotaro Kujo, the guy who's gonna beat your ass.

2nd:

Jotaro: You can freeze time too?

Shadow: I can do a lot more than that.

Jotaro: Let see how you deal with Star Platinum's fist.

3rd:

Shadow: I see you also have a completed girlfriend.

Jotaro: Yeah, it's a pain in the ass to deal with.

Shadow: Yet we can never stop loving them.

4th:

Shadow: My Chaos Control vs your Time Freeze.

Jotaro: This will be a good fight.

Shadow: And I'm going to win in the end.

**Kimi Aoi**, 1st:

Kimi: My, aren't you a strange little guy.

Shadow: Lady, you don't want to make me angry.

Kimi: Aw, did I strike a nerve?

2nd:

Kimi: I feel like I've seen you somewhere before.

Shadow: Apparently, I'm a video game character in this world.

Kimi: Really, that's so crazy.

3rd:

Shadow: You have an unusual fighting style.

Kimi: You could say my dancing makes me untouchable.

Shadow: Let see how you'll handle Chaos Control.

4th:

Shadow: You want us to do what?

Kimi: Go on a double date, I think it'd be sweet.

Shadow: Harley would definitely agree to that.

**Leonardo**, 1st:

Leonardo: Ready for some ninja training?

Shadow: Always be prepare for anything.

Leonardo: Yeah, that's what I was taught too.

2nd:

Leonardo: So, you're not a mutant.

Shadow: No, but I was created in a lab in space.

Leonardo: Can withstand Turtle Power?

3rd:

Shadow: You ninja turtles sure are interesting.

Leonardo: My ninja training will see me through.

Shadow: Show me what you can do.

4th:

Shadow: Espio would be interested to meet you.

Leonardo: I take it he's a ninja too.

Shadow: Yeah, though I can beaten him as well.

**Michelangelo**, 1st:

Michelangelo: No way, you're THAT Shadow the Hedgehog?

Shadow: Is there any other?

Michelangelo: Dude, can I get your autograph!

2nd:

Michelangelo: Oh yeah, I'm about to level up!

Shadow: Not everything is like video games and pizza.

Michelangelo: Dude, it's always pizza time.

3rd:

Shadow: So, what's my video game like?

Michelangelo: Kinda good, but mostly not so much.

Shadow: I feel like someone is trying to ruin my name.

4th:

Shadow: Let's get this started, Michelangelo.

Michelangelo: I totally got the whole ninja thing down.

Shadow: That cocky, reminds me of Sonic.

**Mr. Freeze**, 1st:

Mr. Freeze: Such a find specimen, you are.

Shadow: Being created with alien DNA has it uses.

Mr. Freeze: I must study you for my research.

2nd:

Mr. Freeze: Can you cure my wife, Nora?

Shadow: I was created to be a living cure, but never did that.

Mr. Freeze: If you cannot help me, then you are dead.

3rd:

Shadow: Giving me the cold shoulder.

Mr. Freeze: I'll freeze more than your shoulder.

Shadow: Maybe you need a dip in the sun and burn.

4th:

Shadow: The Chaos Emeralds are than you can handle.

Mr. Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save my wife.

Shadow: Reminds me of myself for Maria.

**Poison Ivy**, 1st:

Poison Ivy: Hello there, little handsome.

Shadow: Rouge is better at flittering than that.

Poison Ivy: Then how about a kiss?

2nd:

Poison Ivy: Mankind had their chances.

Shadow: I used to think the same way too.

Poison Ivy: And yet you stand in my way.

3rd:

Shadow: Harley told me you tried to kill her.

Poison Ivy: The green is the only thing I'll ever need.

Shadow: Even after that, she still cares about you.

4th:

Shadow: Time to cut you from the roots.

Poison Ivy: This rose has powerful thorns.

Shadow: That won't bother me.

**Power Girl**, 1st:

Power Girl: Guess you're the big thing comes in small packages.

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Power Girl: Prepare to be outpowered by Power Girl!

2nd:

Power Girl: Heard you and Harley got together.

Shadow: Guess she's the only clown girl I'll ever like.

Power Girl: Better treat her well or else.

3rd:

Shadow: I… saw Harley in one of your outfits.

Power Girl: She thought it would look good on her.

Shadow: Except for the chest area.

4th:

Shadow: Think you can handle the Ultimate Lifeform?

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Shadow: We'll see about that.

**Raiden**, 1st:

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Raiden: Let us test each other through Kombat.

2nd:

Raiden: You wield dark power for good.

Shadow: I promised Maria to protect the world.

Raiden: It is good to honor the fallen.

3rd:

Shadow: Many of your friends died in your world.

Raiden: A heavy burden for finding the answer too late.

Shadow: Even Gods feel remorse for the loses.

4th:

Shadow: What kind of training are we doing today?

Raiden: We must be prepared to protect this world.

Shadow: Yes, even during the peaceful times.

**Raphael**, 1st:

Raphael: You won't last a New York minute.

Shadow: Not if I can stop it with Chaos Control.

Raphael: Oh, you're in for a world of hurt.

2nd":

Raphael: Oh look, it's Sonic's evil twin.

Shadow: And you're a tomato turtle soup.

Raphael: Okay, that was a good comeback.

3rd:

Shadow: You remind me of Knuckles.

Raphael: Bet I hit harder than him.

Shadow: But are two are just as hot tempered.

4th:

Shadow: Any reason for this fight?

Raphael: I'm making a delivery service, for pain.

Shadow: Such arrogance will be your downfall.

**Red Hood**, 1st:

Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.

Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Red Hood: Name's Red Hood, please to beat you.

2nd:

Red Hood: What the hell do you want.

Shadow: Hoping to recruit you into G.U.N.

Red Hood: I don't work for shitty militaries.

3rd:

Shadow: I used to fight with guns before.

Red Hood: They get the job done for taking down scum.

Shadow: Let see how you can handle Chaos Control.

4th:

Shadow: I won't let stain the world in blood anymore.

Red Hood: You want to keep the scumbag who killed Maria alive?

Shadow: I made a promise to her and I'm keeping it.

**Reverse Flash**, 1st:

Reverse Flash: You must've felt inferior to your blue friend.

Shadow: We're rivals on good terms now these days.

Reverse Flash: I'll end it here and now.

2nd:

Reverse Flash: I can travel in time without those jewelries.

Shadow: They can do far more than that.

Reverse Flash: Then show me, black rat.

3rd:

Shadow: I'll sent you back to the future.

Reverse Flash: Not until the heroes are dead.

Shadow: Then I'll sent you to the end of time.

4th:

Shadow: You could give Sonic a good challenge.

Reverse Flash: I'll kill him before he could move a step.

Shadow: You'll have to go through me first.

**Robin**, 1st:

Robin: Didn't think Batman would take in a rat.

Shadow: You'll be dead before you know it.

Robin: That's my line.

2nd:

Robin: Those emeralds like help the Regime.

Shadow: You don't know the power they possess.

Robin: Then I'll take them by force.

3rd:

Shadow: The little birdy with daddy issues.

Robin: Superman has been more of a father to me.

Shadow: Then you two can share a cell together.

4th:

Shadow: Time to put you back in the cage.

Robin: Not before I turn you into roadkill.

Shadow: Go ahead and try, bird boy.

**Scarecrow**, 1st:

Scarecrow: Still hunted of Maria's death.

Shadow: Don't you DARE speak her name.

Scarecrow: Let see how much you'll scream.

2nd:

Scarecrow: Can those Chaos Emeralds protect your mind.

Shadow: Come here and find out.

Scarecrow: Time to play a few mind games.

3rd:

Shadow: Hmm, nothing but a waste.

Scarecrow: You'll be fearing me soon enough.

Shadow: Not going to happen.

4th:

Shadow: That gas is bad for your health.

Scarecrow: This gas will be your death.

Shadow: You'll fear the Ultimate Lifeform.

**Starfire**, 1st:

Starfire: Earth science through alien DNA, huh?

Shadow: The past doesn't decide my future.

Starfire: And we determine how we live our own life.

2nd:

Starfire: You survived a fall from space!

Shadow: I'm a lot tougher than I look, girl.

Starfire: Let see how'll do against major sunburns.

3rd:

Shadow: I don't do team up with kids.

Starfire: We can still work together from time to time.

Shadow: As long as I don't drink mustard.

4th:

Shadow: You're like a living flamethrower.

Starfire: I cannot stop the fire, it's a part of me.

Shadow: Maybe I can put it out.

**Sub-Zero**, 1st:

Sub-Zero: Are you a creature from the Netherworld?

Shadow: I was gonna ask if you're Jack Frost.

Sub-Zero: Mocking a Grandmaster is a mistake.

2nd:

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Frost.

Shadow: Sounds like she's trouble.

Sub-Zero: She prefers bloodshed over peace.

3rd:

Shadow: Giving me the cold shoulder.

Sub-Zero: I would not mock the Lin Kuei.

Shadow: Then show me how cold you really are.

4th:

Shadow: You also experience dimensional collusion.

Sub-Zero: I been through many realms before.

Shadow: That's interesting to hear.

**Supergirl**, 1st:

Supergirl: Hard to tell, but you look grumpy.

Shadow: Can you say that again after a Chaos Blast to the face?

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to even tickly me.

2nd:

Supergirl: All seven emeralds can make you golden!

Shadow: In that form, I become Super Shadow:

Supergirl: That's actually pretty cool.

3rd:

Shadow: You ready for training, Kara?

Supergirl: I'm ready to help the world.

Shadow: Let see if you have what it takes.

4th:

Shadow: At least you're better than Superman was.

Supergirl: I'm just sorry for not helping him see straight.

Shadow: Be a good example for everyone who look up to heroes.

**Superman**, 1st:

Superman: You should understand how I feel.

Shadow: So, does Batman, which is why you're behind bars.

Superman: He was a traitor, just like the rest.

2nd:

Superman: Give me those emeralds or die.

Shadow: Try and take them from me, fool.

Superman: What happens next is on you.

3rd:

Shadow: You betrayed the world like the Joker wanted.

Superman: I brought order to this world.

Shadow: More like made the planet into a prison.

4th:

Shadow: Time to banish you from this world forever.

Superman: Not before I take those Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow: Let se how you'll handle me when I go Super.

**Swamp Thing**, 1st:

Swamp Thing: You're a creature that defies nature.

Shadow: Tell that to the scientist and alien who made me.

Swamp Thing: I shall put you in the ground.

2nd:

Swamp Thing: You tried to destroy the earth once.

Shadow: I made a promise to Maria that I would protect it.

Swamp Thing: We shall see about that.

3rd:

Shadow: You're not the first plant people I've met.

Swamp Thing: The green is stronger than you think.

Shadow: Stronger than Chaos power?

4th:

Shadow: Let see if you can regrow your head.

Swamp Thing: I don't usually kill animals.

Shadow: But you're facing the Ultimate Lifeform.

**Wonder Woman**, 1st:

Wonder Woman: You dare challenge the daughter of Zeus.

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Wonder Woman: You shall fall by my blade.

2nd:

Wonder Woman: What can a small creature do against an Amazon Warrior?

Shadow: A fallen warrior who became a monster.

Wonder Woman: Don't mock my pride, black creature.

3rd:

Shadow: You stabbed Harley with your sword!

Wonder Woman: She deserves death for her crimes.

Shadow: Let see how you'll like it on yourself.

4th:

Shadow: Are you Amazons really strong?

Wonder Woman: Face in battle and find out.

Shadow: You don't have a Chaos in chance.

**Vixen**, 1st:

Vixen: So, you're really a hedgehog?

Shadow: There are other anthro animals like me.

Vixen: Now I really want to go to your world.

2nd:

Vixen: Don't think I've ever seen an animal like you.

Shadow: And you're about to be hunted by me.

Vixen: Then we're to rumble in the jungle!

3rd:

Shadow: Your totem gives you power?

Vixen: Strength of every animal that ever lived.

Shadow: Then I'm the top Alpha of ever animal alive!

4th:

Shadow: You and Sticks can get along well.

Vixen: I take it she's more jungle girl than me?

Shadow: In a sense, yeah.

* * *

**Supermove**

Super Chaos Blast: Shadow yells and leap at the opponent for a kick to the chest stumbling backward. Seven Chaos Emeralds appear and gather around Shadow, transforming him into Super Shadow then he Light-Speed Spin Dash the opponent attacking from every direction before slamming the opponent to the ground. Shadow removes both golden rings from his wrists and said "Chaos" reeling his fist back and strike at the opponent as he said "Blast" and a huge crimson explosion erupted consuming the battlefield resulting in major damage.

* * *

**Victory Pose**

Shadow jumps in the air performing some air swinging kicks before landing and catching the green Chaos Emerald in his hand, he glares dangerously at the screen and raises the emerald shouting "Chaos Control" and disappears from the battlefield.

* * *

**Ending**

_Everyone of this world were surprise that a little hedgehog like me has taken down Brainiac, guess they weren't expecting something like that saving the world. *Image shows Shadow in his Super form floating down to the other heroes with all collection spears behind him* I brought Harley to Mobius into one of the Zones saying she wants to have fun on the "ride" as she calls them, and I can't help but smile whenever that woman laugh crazy and smile joyfully. I'm telling you, this girl is crazy, and I actually like it. *Image show Harley having a piggyback ride on Shadow as they zoom through the jungle zone and she kiss him on the cheek* I've decided to protect this world as well for I am Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform, and I will destroy all who wish to harm both my worlds! *Image show Shadow standing on a gargoyle staring down at Gotham City with Harley with her usual exciting smile and Batman, all three are ready for action*_

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Here is Shadow's page, best I could do for my favorite black Hedgehog and hope you were all surprised by how he and Harley are a couple here, thought it would be fun to do so! And that's it for DLC Pack 1, I'll be taking a break from this for a while until the next DLC Packs.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. DLC Fighter Pack 2 Trailer

**DLC Fight Pack 2 Trailer, Carrier of the Legacy**

Nighttime has cover the street in darkness with the only lights are the light poles for those who go out late-night walking, and then suddenly the scene shows Shadow with his body crash into the side of a car unconscious and the green Chaos Emerald laying on the street next to him. Next, there are Jotaro laying on his front also unconscious with blood dripping down on his face from his head and Kimi on the ground as well, their fingers touching each other as a strong sign of their love.

Now onto what is going on right now as one young woman is fighting against a short young man with sparks of green lightning emitting throughout his body.

The young woman has long, wavy glowing blonde hair tied in a pony, bluebell eyes, and narrow brown eyebrows with an athletic build. She wears a long-sleeved white turtleneck with pointed sleeves, and red accents. Worn over her shirt is a red jacket with quarter length sleeves, and a popped beige collar. She also wears grey leggings and a brown belt with a Horde buckle, which is later replaced with a golden wing.

She is known Adora AKA She-Ra, Princess of Power and Protector of Etheria.

"Look, I can tell you're a good guy and all, but I believe this is to be a misunderstanding." Adora stated.

"Like finding in the middle what appeared to be a battle and you beat them nearly to death?" The boy asked.

His ound face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark-green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, which at times are very watery, usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek. He wears a green full-body jumpsuit with a mask that has two ear-like protrusions with a metal diamond-shape respirator, long white armbrace with blue lines, a red belt with pocket-like carriers, long black knee pads and red boots with metal pad in the front.

This boy is Izuku Midoriya, strong-spirit Hero-in-Training of UA High and successor of All Might.

"Okay, I'll admit that I beat them like that but that's only because they attacked me first." Adora explained.

"I'm sure you have much say after I take you to the authorities." Izuku said preparing to launch himself at her.

"Wait, wait, I swear I didn't" Adora didn't finish her sentence as Izuku blitz with a punch to the face as she narrowly dodges it.

Izuku swing his legs around attacking Adora with his combo moves as she does her best to block most of them with her metal staff, but it got knocked away and punch several feet away.

"Okay, this kid might be more than Adora can handle." Adora groaned in pain with as she gets back up.

"I'm sorry about this, but I hope you understand what I have to do!" Izuku charged with a fist ready.

"Then I hope your ready for this." Adora smirked as she raises her hand in the air.

"**For the Honor of Grayskull!" **A magic sword with a gold halt and a gem on the center appeared in fin-air in Adora's hand.

A light brightens as Izuku just threw the attack and the next thing he knows, Izuku got pushed away by a mighty force as he regained his footing and saw the girl is no longer the same as before.

Adora is now taller about 8 foot and her hair is long and wavy in a ponytail as is glows beautifully. Her outfit changed into a long white pants and boots with gold wing decals, her shirt more now looks more like a blouse with a long back and red inside, the shirt also sports a heart outlined in gold, and a golden tiara with red gem at the center and wings design.

"I am She-Ra, Princess of Power and I accept your challenge, young warrior." Adora said in a heroic dramatic way.

"She-Ra, huh? Then you can call me Deku, the Hero of Hope and the next Symbol of Peace!" Izuku introduced his hero persona side as he gets into his fighting stance.

"Then let see how strong you are as a hero." Adora said getting ready with her sword.

Both Izuku and Adora look at each other intensely for a moment and then charge for a clash.

"**Burning Sword" **A large flaming stream flied straight between them stopping the charge of Adora and Izuku as they to see where the fire came from.

"Hey now, I think the night is getting intense enough as it is." A boy pointed out as he walks up to them with two girls by his sides.

The boy is a young teen with short brown hair and golden eyes. He also has a cross shape emerald gem on his chest. He wears a blue, brown and gold salvager gear on a blue outfit, an anchor on his left arm and a diving helmet. He is holding a big and powerful-looking silver sword.

"I don't know, Rex, looks like it could be fun." One girl said.

She is a young woman with long blonde hair, fair skin, and golden eyes. She wears a short white dress with numerous golden and green ornaments, and a golden tiara. She has two green symmetrical crosses on her chest armor.

"Come on, Mythra. I don't want to get into a fight unless it's really necessary." The other girl hoped not to fight.

She is a young woman with a red bob-cut and red eyes. Green ether lines can be seen running through her body. She wears short red and black armor with gold and green ornamentation. She also wears black fingerless gloves, armored red thigh-high boots, red short-shorts, two long scarf-like capes and a golden tiara.

"Pyra, we've been out of our game for a while. We need the exercise." Mythra pointed out.

"I'm getting a strong feeling we're all in the same situation." Izuku said.

"I can see, but I'm still not sure if I can trust any of you." Adora pointed her sword at them.

"Then maybe we can earn your trust through a fight, I can tell you're all itching to still fight and maybe can all talk after this." Rex suggested as he point his sword back at them.

"Rex, really?" Pyra asked worry.

"Very well, I can tell you're all good people and I would to see if you can stand up to the might of She-Ra, me." Adora grinned.

"Even though the numbers against me is odd, but as a hero I won't back down no matter!" Izuku determined.

"Alright, now let get this party started!" Rex excited.

"You heard him, Pyra." Mythra said holding out her hand to her.

"Guess we're going with that." Pyra sighed, knowing she cannot stop this.

Pyra and Mythra hold hands together, they glow brightly green and they merge together into a single woman with an entirely new appearance known as Pneuma.

Pneuma's physique is identical to Pyra's and Mythra's, although she has long, green hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She wears white, blue and green plate armour with emerald green crystal-like ornamentation. Written on her chest is "Πνευμα" with the text of Proverbs 4:18.

"Let's go!" Rex excited as his armor changed matching Pneuma's.

"Okay, did not see that coming." Adora shocked.

"Must be an incredible Quirk, but I won't back down." Izuku said, standing his ground.

"Alright then, attack!" Rex declared the start of the fight.

All three warriors, four including Pneuma with Rex, ready themselves for the fight as Rex and Pneuma ran right at the two and jump holding the sword together swinging it down to She-Ra and Deku as they ready their own attack to clash against them.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the second fighter pack of my own DLC fanfic of Injustice 2 with the title "Carrier of Legacy" as you can tell by the characters here that they are wearing big shoes of the ones before them. They are Adora from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, Izuku Midoriay the Deku from My Hero Academia, and Rex from Xenoblade Chronicle 2 with his Duo Blade, kinda like the TMNT except no character switching.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Adora, She-Ra

**Adora/She-Ra**

* * *

**Intro Motion**

Base form is Adora usual clothing and her She-Ra form is newest one from season 5.

Entrance 1: Adora looks at the screen with strong determination in her eyes and raises her hand as she shouts "For the Honor of Grayskull" as the sword appears in her hand transform into She-Ra. After the opponent talks, she pointed her sword at the opponent ready to fight.

Entrance 2: Adora walks into the battlefield in her She-Ra form, after talking to the opponent, Adora raises her sword in the air and back down now holding the sword in two hands.

* * *

**Intro**

1st: **Mirror Match**

Adora: Whoa, didn't expect to be fighting myself.

Adora: Afraid to face the true She-Ra?

Adora: Okay, now it is on!

2nd:

Adora: No way!

Adora: I have a twin sister?!

Adora: Mind official blown!

3rd:

Adora: Drop the act, Double Trouble.

Adora: I'm the real Adora, you're Double Trouble.

Adora: Let see if you have the power.

4th:

Adora: So, you and Catra are together?

Adora: As sisters, yeah.

"Adora: I thought she's your girlfriend like mine.

**Aquaman**, 1st:

Aquaman: You are not welcome here.

Adora: I only come in peace.

Aquaman: Then why raise a sword against me?

2nd:

Aquaman: Your world has an ocean kingdom?

Adora: And its Princess is ruling it strong and fairly.

Aquaman: Too bad she doesn't have Atlantis Pride.

3rd:

Adora: Mermista could learn a lot from you.

Aquaman: Only if she proven herself worthy.

Adora: You might make her turn and swim away.

4th:

Adora: You don't have to close off your kingdom to the world.

Aquaman: The surface world is not my concern.

Adora: I'm sure Mermista would say otherwise.

**Atom**, 1st:

Atom: Mind if I study your sword.

Adora: I kinda broke the last one.

Atom: This looks like a job for Quantum Physic.

2nd:

Atom: Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.

Adora: She-Ra, Princess of Power!

Atom: This should be an interesting study.

3rd:

Adora: Wait, so your power isn't magic?

Atom: Science can do many wonders than shrinking.

Adora: I think Entrapta would love your tech.

4th:

Adora: Your strength is great even when you're small.

Atom: The Atom is more than just the name.

Adora: Big things come in small packages as they say.

**Atroctius**, 1st:

Atroctius: Your power could do so much more.

Adora: I use it to protect others, Atroctius.

Atroctius: I can feel your anger deep within.

2nd:

Atroctius: Most of your enemies still lives.

Adora: I'm giving them a chance to make amends.

Atroctius: Their victims demand justice.

3rd:

Adora: Stay away from Catra.

Atroctius: Her anger of herself is greater than you think.

Adora: She's a better person than you think.

4th:

Adora: Does really help you do better?

Atroctius: It showed me true justice.

Adora: You need to learn to let go.

**Bane**, 1st:

Bane: The Wonder Woman wannabe.

Adora: This princess is here to take you in.

Bane: I will break your body and spirit.

2nd:

Bane: The blood of kings run through me.

Adora: Too bad that's nothing to a Princess of Power.

Bane: I will show you true power, niñita.

3rd:

Adora: Prepare to feel the strength of She-Ra.

Bane: A damsel in distress fighting me? Ha!

Adora: This damsel is going to make you distress.

4th:

Adora: I think you have enough vemon on you.

Bane: It is the source of my power.

Adora: Then I'll just cut it away from you.

**Batman**, 1st:

Batman: You have good combat skills.

Adora: Learned from my time in the Horde.

Batman: Never forget your training, it's how you are today.

2nd:

Batman: You rely too much on your power.

Adora: Yeah, Bow kinda mentioned that to me a few times.

Batman: You should listen to him more offend.

3rd:

Adora: Let me prove myself that I can help.

Batman: Then show me what you can do.

Adora: I'll show you the strength of Etherian magic!

4th:

Adora: Aren't your methods a little brutal?

Batman: I do not kill, that's the code I always follow.

Adora: Good to know.

**Bizarro**, 1st:

Bizarro: Ugly lady wants to be friend Bizarro.

Adora: Uh, what not?

Bizarro: Bizarro will give you soft hug!

2nd:

Bizarro: Bizarro wants to destroy ugly tall girl.

Adora: You're creeping me out now.

Bizarro: Why are you so polit.

3rd:

Adora: Sorry, but I'm gonna have to stop you here.

Bizarro: Bizarro am worser Superman.

Adora: Not like this world needs one right now.

4th:

Adora: Scorpia would love to be friends with you.

Bizarro: Bizarro would not like new friends.

Adora: Man, you are so confusing.

**Black Adam**, 1st:

Black Adam: Another child with powers from the ancients.

Adora: I am She-Ra, Princess of Power.

Black Adam: And I am your doom.

2nd:

Black Adam: You face the power of six gods.

Adora: That won't scare me from stopping you.

Black Adam: Mehen admires your courage.

3rd:

Adora: I heard there was someone like you before.

Black Adam: That boy wasteful to the power.

Adora: But he had the heart to do what's right.

4th:

Adora: Scorpia's lightning is scarier than yours.

Black Adam: But does have the strength of six gods combined.

Adora: Maybe not, but she has a bigger heart than you.

**Black Canary**, 1st:

Black Canary: You're a tougher than the princesses I read about.

Adora: And I'm not the only ones too.

Black Canary: I think we're gonna get along just fine.

2nd:

Black Canary: You don't have hundreds of sisters back home?

Adora: No, why?

Black Canary: Hoping you're better than a certain Amazon.

3rd:

Adora: The Princess Alliance is here to help!

Black Canary: Better show me you're all dress up.

Adora: You're about to feel the strength of She-Ra.

4th:

Adora: Is your scream louder than Bow's sonic arrow?

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you.

Adora: Actually, forget I ask that.

**Black Lightning**, 1st:

Black Lightning: My daughters would love to meet you.

Adora: They like a princess who can fight?

Black Lightning: They want to be one themselves.

2nd:

Black Lightning: Black Lightning, reporting for duty.

Adora: I am She-Ra, Princess of Power.

Black Lightning: Show me what you got, kid.

3rd:

Adora: You and Scorpia would make a good team.

Black Lightning: Red and black lightning, sounds cool.

Adora: Just to warn you, she's a hugger.

4th:

Adora: This should be shocking.

Black Lightning: Was that supposed to be a joke?

Adora: Sorry, it's something said to me once.

**Black Manta**, 1st:

Black Manta: Get out of my way, girl.

Adora: Not until you give up your revenge.

Black Manta: Then your corps will sink in the ocean.

2nd:

Black Manta: After Atlantis, Salineas is next.

Adora: You'll have to get pass Mermista first.

Black Manta: She will be shark food.

3rd:

Adora: You'll be a dry up fish when I'm done with you.

Black Manta: Not before I disintegrate you.

Adora: Go ahead and try.

4th:

Adora: I understand your reason for revenge.

Black Manta: Then why are you standing in my way?

Adora: You need to learn to let go.

**Blue Beetle**, 1st:

Blue Beetle: Wow, it is such an honor to meet you.

Adora: We both have big shoes to fill.

Blue Beetle: Tell me about it.

2nd:

Blue Beetle: You had another sword that makes you super?

Adora: I kinda broke the last one.

Blue Beetle: Bet it can't beat the scarab.

3rd:

Adora: It is hard having that on you at all times?

Blue Beetle: The scarab and I are good buddies now.

Adora: Bet I can tear it off in a minute.

4th:

Adora: All that tech and weapons from one little backpack.

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Adora: I think Entrapta would love your tech.

**Brainiac**, 1st:

Brainiac: Your world's technology interests me.

Adora: Etheria is off limits, Brainiac!

Brainiac: Resistance will only result in death.

2nd:

Brainiac: Your First Ones made your planet into a weapon.

Adora: And it'll never be use like that, ever.

Brainiac: Perhaps I can make it better.

3rd:

Adora: How can you kill all those lives without guilt?

Brainiac: I collect worlds to gain knowledge.

Adora: You remind me of Horde Prime.

4th:

Adora: Peace, knowledge, you just destroy for you own gain.

Brainiac: Knowledge is all that matters to me.

Adora: Then get ready for a Princess beating!

**Captain Cold**, 1st:

Captain Cold: Glowing, fighting princess, what a surprise.

Adora: You sure sound cold.

Captain Cold: I can do more than that.

2nd:

Captain Cold: Maybe you can warm my frozen heart.

Adora: Sorry, but I'm already taken.

Captain Cold: Your loss, sweetheart.

3rd:

Adora: That gun is nothing compare to Frostia.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Adora: So, Frostia can freeze a whole tower.

4th:

Adora: I'm sure Frostia would be interested to meet you.

Captain Cold: I don't do babysitting.

Adora: She would kick you butt if heard you.

**Catwoman**, 1st:

Catwoman: That's a shiny sword you got there.

Adora: Sorry, but you can't steal this sword.

Catwoman: Wanna try me?

2nd:

Catwoman: Your cat girl was your enemy and now lover.

Adora: Yeah, our relationship was a little complicated.

Catwoman: You should hear about me and Bruce.

3rd:

Catwoman: I would like to take Catra under my wing.

Adora: I think she'll surprise you.

Catwoman: I'm already liking her more.

4th:

Adora: Can you not try to take something that isn't yours?

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Adora: You're harder to deal with than Catra.

5th:

Adora: You and Catra would certainly get along.

Catwoman: I do feel a close spirit to that girl.

Adora: Just don't teach her how to steal, please.

6th:

Adora: You think me and Catra need a guy together?

Catwoman: It wouldn't hurt to spice up your love life.

Adora: I'm getting the feeling Catra might agree to that.

**Cheetah**, 1st:

Cheetah: You're a worthy prey.

Adora: That's what Catra used to think.

Cheetah: Except she could not kill you sight.

2nd:

Cheetah: This Catra has hunted you before?

Adora: But now she's a good cat.

Cheetah: Pity, I would've taken her as my apprentice.

3rd:

Adora: You cursed yourself just for power.

Cheetah: I have become the ultimate predator.

Adora: That curse will be your undoing.

4th:

Adora: Catra could scratch me better than your claws.

Cheetah: Could rip out your heart in one strike?

Adora: Maybe not, but she is still a better cat than you.

**Cyborg**, 1st:

Cyborg: Your entire planet is one giant tech?

Aodra: The First Ones wanted a way to fight back Horde Prime.

Cyborg: I think they had the right idea.

2nd:

Cyborg: The Regime won't take no for an answer.

Adora: Etheria won't become part of a tyrant team.

Cyobrg: You should understand since you were part of one.

3rd:

Adora: You can't kill lives just for wanting peace.

Cyborg: Like how your Horde did?

Adora: I'm glad I left that life.

4th:

Adora: Can your tech surpass the First Ones.

Cyborg: My tech can hack in anything I want.

Adora: Does that include your insane ego.

**Darkseid**, 1st:

Darkseid: Your power will serve my conquest.

Adora: I won't join another evil army.

Darkseid: Then you shall face the endless death.

2nd:

Darkseid: Darkseid will take your magic.

Adora: Etheria's magic will never be use for evil.

Darkseid: Whatever Darkseid wants, he shall take.

3rd:

Adora: I never meant such an evil man.

Darkseid: I am your new God, woman.

Adora: You remind me of Horde Prime.

4th:

Adora: Your evil won't touch Etheria!

Darkseid: Whatever I cannot control, I must destroy.

Adora: Just like the Horde I was in.

**Deadshot**, 1st:

Deadshot: You can change into a seven feet tall woman?

Adora: I actually turn into eight feet tall woman

Deadshot: Height difference won't mess up my shot.

2nd:

Deadshot: From evil soldier turn heroine.

Adora: Best thing I ever did in my life.

Deadshot: Now a dead woman by a bullet.

3rd:

Adora: You hunt people for money?

Deadshot: A job I do the best.

Adora: What about the innocent people you killed?

4th:

Adora: Doubt your bullets can pierce me!

Deadshot: I have a bullet for Superman.

Adora: Okay, now I'm worry.

**Doctor Fate**, 1st:

Doctor Fate: Your predecessor sealed your world away.

Adora: She did to stop the First Ones.

Doctor Fate: And they perish by Horde Prime.

2nd:

Doctor Fate: You can't ignore your fate, She-Ra.

Adora: I'm not using the Heart of Etheria as a weapon.

Doctor Fate: Defying Order is a serious crime.

3rd:

Adora: You could've help stop the Regime.

Doctor Fate: I cannot intervene what set in stone.

Adora: So, you're saying its okay to enslave the people?

4th:

Adora: I'm the best She-Ra there is.

Doctor Fate: Can you bring balance to the universe?

Adora: That's what I intend to do.

**Donatello**, 1st:

Donatello: I'm very interested in your world's tech.

Adora: I'm sure Entrapta would love to show you.

Donatello: Then let's get shellshock!

2nd:

Donatello: I calculate this battle is mine.

Adora: Just try to out-strength She-Ra.

Donatello: Time to get my ninja on.

3rd:

Adora: So, one drip in an ooze turned you into that?

Donatello: Nothing beats a ninja turtle.

Adora: How about a She-Ra?

4th:

Adora: So, you done space travel too.

Donatello: Some were not so friendly-looking.

Adora: The consider us friends.

**Enchantress**, 1st:

June: Please, you have run, now!

Adora: Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.

Enchantress: She meant run away from me.

2nd:

June: Can you really free me from her?

Adora: I destroyed Horde Prime's spirit for good.

Enchantress: You can never destroy the embodiment of darkness.

3rd:

Adora: You two remind me of Netossa and Spinnerella.

Enchantress: June is my vessel, not my bride.

Adora: I wasn't saying that.

4th:

Adora: You will let June go now!

Enchantress: My magic is beyond darkness itself.

Adora: And I'm the light who will destroy that darkness.

**Flash**, 1st:

Flash: You're sure you're not from Themyscira?

Adora: No, I'm from Etheria.

Flash: You just remind me of someone I used to know.

2nd:

Flash: What kind of princess are you?

Adora: I am She-Ra, Princess of Power!

Flash: Bet your power can't match my speed.

3rd:

Adora: I heard you turned away from the Regime.

Flash: Something I should have done sooner.

Adora: What's important is that you're here now.

4th:

Adora: We both were part of a dark time.

Flash: But we're making up for those times.

Adora: And doing more good too.

**Firestorm**, 1st:

Firestorm: Damn, you're a babe!

Adora: Sorry, I'm already taken.

Firestorm: Shut up, Professor. I had a chance.

2nd:

Firestorm: Does Etheria have a fire princess?

Adora: I don't think so, why?

Firestorm: Because you just met the Fire King!

3rd:

Adora: Two people merge into one hero, amazing!

Firestorm: Thanks, we do make a pretty good team.

Adora: Like the Best Friend Squad!

4th:

Adora: Are you sure you want me to go all out?

Firestorm: The Professor said it's a good field test.

Adora: This makes me feel like I'm in Entrapta's experiments.

**Gorilla Godd**, 1st:

Gorilla Godd: You would make a fine addition to my army.

Adora: Not happening, banana breath.

Gorilla Godd: You just sealed your fate, fool.

2nd:

Gorilla Godd: Your world looks suited as my new kingdom.

Adora: The Princess Alliance will stop you!

Gorilla Godd: All will kneel before Godd!

3rd:

Adora: Do you really hate humans so much?

Gorilla Godd: They hold back our right to rule.

Adora: I think you some time alone in a cage.

4th:

Adora: You'll be seeing bananas when I'm done with you.

Gorilla Godd: Was that supposed to be funny?

Adora: Yeah, Bow's jokes were never that funny.

**Grid**, 1st:

Grid: Your world is a giant machinery.

Adora: Guess the First Ones were interested in the magic.

Grid: If I go there, perhaps I'll gain emotions.

2nd:

Grid: This She-Ra is a flaw of power.

Adora: And you think you're better?

Grid: Machines are the true perfection.

3rd:

Adora: Perfection isn't everything, you know.

Grid: Perfection is what makes the world.

Adora: No, living our own life is makes us unique.

4th:

Adora: Man, Entrapta would love to meet you.

Grid: Can she help my gain emotions?

Adora: I think she can help you with that.

**Green Arrow**, 1st:

Green Arrow: A giant fighting princess, that's not weird.

Adora: You have one in this world?

Green Arrow: Yeah, though she's not the friendly kind.

2nd:

Green Arrow: Your friend is a good archer?

Adora: There's no one who can shoot an arrow like Bow.

Green Arrow: I think you just met him.

3rd:

Adora: You and Bow carry a lot of trick arrows.

Green Arrow: Always got to be prepare.

Adora: Maybe you two can be team together.

4th:

Adora: I can cut your arrows before they even hit me.

Green Arrow: Oh, I'm being challenge.

Adora: And you're about to lose.

**Green Lantern**, 1st:

Green Lantern: Your planet was hidden in a dark dimension.

Adora: Maria wanted to protect Etheria with her life.

Green Lantern: Sounds like a hero to me.

2nd:

Green Lantern: We both walked in dark paths.

Adora: Except you were the good guy first.

Green Lantern: Yeah, and regret what I did.

3rd:

Adora: Your ring can make anything from you mind!

Green Lantern: No one can sling a ring like me!

Adora: Man, I would definitely want one.

4th:

Adora: If only we had your help against Horde Prime.

Green Lantern: I'm sure you did well against him.

Adora: But he still hurt a lot of people.

**Harley Quinn**, 1st:

Harley Quinn: Ready to get your crazy on!

Adora: Is this part of the combat training?

Harley Quinn: You're about to find out!

2nd:

Harley Quinn: Being good is better than being bad, huh?

Adora: Best thing I ever did in my life.

Harley Quinn: You got that right, Muscle Princess.

3rd:

Adora: Ready for combat training.

Harley Quinn: You need to loosen up, girl.

Adora: I just want to be ready for anything.

4th:

Adora: Think you can handle the strength of She-Ra.

Harley Quinn: I think this is going to be fun!

Adora: Then let the fun begin!

**Hellboy**, 1st:

Hellboy: You're the reason I woke up today?

Adora: Don't underestimate the Princess of Power.

Hellboy: Time to send you back to your castle.

2nd:

Hellboy: I don't do princess stuff.

Adora: Yeah, I never learn about being a princess.

Hellboy: Better to stick what you're good at.

3rd:

Adora: Are you from the Crimson Waste?

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Adora: Hey, no need to be rude.

4th:

Adora: Think you can handle the strength of She-Ra?

Hellboy: I faced monsters bigger than you.

Adora: But did they have a magic sword?

**Jay Garrick**, 1st:

Jay: My, aren't you a big girl.

Adora: Having the power of She-Ra can do that.

Jay: Then show me how you control it.

2nd:

Jay: You must be very proud of yourself, young lady.

Adora: Thanks, I want to keep doing what I can.

Jay: You're already on your way of being a hero.

3rd:

Adora: You're the first Flash before Barry!

Jay: This old man can still teach you a few things.

Adora: Then show me what you got.

4th:

Adora: Think you can dodge my sword?

Jay: I can run circles around you.

Adora: I'll make you trip on the run.

**John Stewart**, 1st:

John: A good soldier always follow orders.

Adora: I used to think that way in the Horde.

John: But even a soldier can disobey orders to save lives.

2nd:

John: You got yourself a strong will.

Adora: I've been through a lot with that.

John: That will would make you a great Green Lantern.

3rd:

Adora: There are more of you guys out there?

John: Way more than you can imagine.

Adora: Everyone is going to freak of this.

4th:

Adora: Sword vs Ring, who will win?

John: Remember, you asked for this.

Adora: And I ain't backing down now.

**Joker**, 1st:

Joker: My, what a pretty lady you are.

Adora: And you're a creepy psychopath.

Joker: Thank you, it's my best charm.

2nd:

Joker: Admire what I done to the boy scout?

Adora: You made Superman into a broken tyrant.

Joker: My greatest masterpiece and legacy.

3rd:

Adora: You can you smile after killing so many people?

Joker: Would to find out up close?

Adora: You won't take another life.

4th:

Adora: I must be hard for Batman to hold himself back on you.

Joker: That cape idiot always ruins the fun.

Adora: Which is why I admire his strong spirit.

**Jotaro Kujo**, 1st:

Jotaro: Yare yare daze, another supergirl.

Adora: Is that a problem?

Jotaro: Just wondering if you're any good.

2nd:

Jotaro: Who the hell are you supposed to be?

Adora: I am She-Ra, Princess of Power!

Jotaro: Jotaro Kujo, the guy who's gonna beat your ass.

3rd:

Adora: Your power is nothing like on Etheria.

Jotaro: Star Platinum can punch diamonds.

Adora: Let see if you stand a chance against me.

4th:

Adora: Your Stand can freeze time?!

Jotaro: Think you can punch your way out of that?

Adora: I better be extra careful in this fight.

**Kimi Aoi**, 1st:

Kimi: My, aren't you a very tall girl.

Adora: Having magic powers does that to you.

Kimi: Can it make me sexier?

2nd:

Kimi: I see you were also taken from your world.

Adora: It just happen so sudden.

Kimi: Let's make most of this world.

3rd:

Adora: So, dancing makes a good defense?

Kimi: You could say my dancing makes me untouchable.

Adora: Let see if you can handle the power of She-Ra.

4th:

Adora: You think me and Catra need a man together?

Kimi: Call it a woman's intuition.

Adora: Having the same guy would be interesting.

**Leonardo**, 1st:

Leonardo: I am ready for training.

Adora: I got to warn you, I hit hard.

Leonardo: My shell can handle it.

2nd:

Leonardo: Ninja Turtle vs Warrior Princess!

Adora: A fight no one expected to happen.

Leonardo: Let see who will come out on top.

3rd:

Adora: Hope you won't be slow for this fight.

Leonardo: Oh, you did not just say that.

Adora: Then come and prove me wrong.

4th:

Adora: Training to be ready is always important.

Leonardo: You got nothing on a Ninja Turtle.

Adora: The might of She-Ra will prove otherwise.

**Michelangelo**, 1st:

Michelangelo: Wow, you level up big time.

Adora: There's always more room for grow.

Michelangelo: This is totally gonna be shellshock!

2nd:

Michelangelo: I'm ready to level up.

Adora: You need to treat this like a real fight.

Michelangelo: Hey, I am so real about this.

3rd:

Adora: Is pizza all you can think about?

Michelangelo: There is always time for pizza!

Adora: I think you need a diet.

4th:

Adora: Guess you're the fun one.

Michelangelo: They say I'm one of kind.

Adora: The kind who's about to get his butt kick.

**Mr. Freeze**, 1st:

Mr. Freeze: Can your magic help cure my wife?

Adora: The Rebellion will help those in need.

Mr. Freeze: Please, Nora is everything to me.

2nd:

Mr. Freeze: Don't get in my way.

Adora: Your wife wouldn't want you to do evil.

Mr. Freeze: You never no idea the length I do.

3rd:

Adora: That gun is nothing compare to Frostia.

Mr. Freeze: As if a child could stop me.

Adora: I think she knows the cold better than you.

4th:

Adora: You don't have to keep hurting people.

Mr. Freeze: I will let nothing stop me from saving my wife.

Adora: She wouldn't want you to go so far.

**Poison Ivy**, 1st:

Poison Ivy: Aren't you a big strong girl.

Adora: Who's going to pull you weeds out.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

2nd:

Poison Ivy: One of you princess controls plants.

Adora: Perfuma is a very positive girl.

Poison Ivy: Perhaps she can join my cause.

3rd:

Adora: Perfuma can help you be good.

Poison Ivy: The humans deserve for hurting the green.

Adora: There are better way to do that.

4th:

Adora: Time to cut out some weeds.

Poison Ivy: This rose is poison to the lips.

Adora: With my fist to your face.

**Power Girl**, 1st:

Power Girl: Stuck on the wrong world too?

Adora: It just happen so sudden.

Power Girl: Show me how strong a woman you are.

2nd:

Power Girl: You look someone important.

Adora: I am She-Ra, Princess of Power.

Power Girl: Power Girl, Woman of Steel.

3rd:

Adora: I hear your kind aren't fond of magic.

Power Girl: Still won't stop me from beating you.

Adora: Prepare to get She-Ra!

4th:

Adora: I've come to accept your challenge.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Adora: Let see if you can handle the strength of She-Ra.

**Raiden**, 1st:

Raiden: You are a warrior from another world.

Adora: Yes, and I plan on helping this world as much as I can.

Raiden: You remind me of other female warriors.

2nd:

Raiden: Are you ready for combat, Princess of Power?

Adora: More than I'll ever be.

Raiden: Then it's time to see your full capability.

3rd:

Adora: Whoa, you're a real God!

Raiden: I am the Protector of Earthrealm.

Adora: Everyone is going to flip about this.

4th:

Adora: You and Scorpia would make a good team.

Raiden: I welcome new warriors to fight for good.

Adora: Though Scorpia is a free-minded woman.

**Raphael**, 1st:

Raphael: You won't last one New York minute.

Adora: Think you can handle She-Ra's might?

Raphael: Like a giant woman is going to scare me.

2nd:

Raphael: Hope you're ready for a beating.

Adora: You sound like Catra when she's angry.

Raphael: You don't know how angry I can get.

3rd:

Adora: I think you need to cool down.

Raphael: I run a deliver service, for pain.

Adora: Then I'm shutting down that service.

4th:

Adora: You are one angry turtle.

Raphael: And you're about to be bleeding princess.

Adora: Like one old ghost story in the Horde.

**Red Hood**, 1st:

Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.

Adora: I am She-Ra, Princess of Power.

Red Hood: Name's Red Hood, please to beat you.

2nd:

Red Hood: You should kill Hordak while you still can.

Adora: No, he has change for the better.

Red Hood: Guys like him won't change that easily.

3rd:

Adora: How many bloods must you spill?

Red Hood: Until the world is free from scums.

Adora: There are better ways to help.

4th:

Adora: Batman is still willing to take you in.

Red Hood: Like I'm going back to that old bat.

Adora: He's not giving up on you, and neither will I.

**Reverse Flash**, 1st:

Reverse Flash: The She-Ra legacy was erase thanks to Maria.

Adora: That is until I came along.

Reverse Flash: You'll be the last this time.

2nd:

Reverse Flash: I can take you to where you came from.

Adora: No thanks, you time traveling monster.

Reverse Flash: Flattery will get you nowhere.

3rd:

Adora: You could have been Barry's successor.

Reverse Flash: Being in his shadow wasn't cutting it.

Adora: Then I'll stop you in your tracks.

4th:

Adora: You draw the same power as the Flash?

Reverse Flash: And faster than he could ever be.

Adora: My magic sword will see about that.

**Robin**, 1st:

Robin: Without that sword, you are nothing.

Adora: I don't have that problem anymore.

Robin: Then how about getting kill by your own blade.

2nd:

Robin: Another of my father's guinea pig.

Adora: You brought this on yourself when Dick died.

Robin: It was an accident.

3rd:

Adora: You can still make amends with Batman.

Robin: I'm not going back to that failure.

Adora: Even letting his enemies live takes strength.

4th:

Adora: We've both trained as little ones.

Robin: Only I'm much better than you.

Adora: Until She-Ra teach you a lesson.

**Scarecrow**, 1st:

Scarecrow: Does Angella's sacrifice still hunt you.

Adora: Don't you dare bring up her name.

Scarecrow: Oh, sounds like I touch a nerve.

2nd:

Scarecrow: You think you're fearless in that form?

Adora: I have to be in order to protect those closest to me.

Scarecrow: Not while I'm around.

3rd:

Adora: You won't come near Etheria!

Scarecrow: But I need to test my fear gas there.

Adora: You'll be fearing me instead.

4th:

Adora: Your twisted ways stop here.

Scarecrow: I will enjoy your scream.

Adora: The scream of me kicking your ass!

**Shadow the Hedgehog**, 1st:

Shadow: Ready for some intense training?

Adora: She-Ra is ready for action!

Shadow: Then prepare to have that confident crush.

2nd:

Shadow: What do you call yourself in that?

Adora: I am She-Ra, Princess of Power.

Shadow: You're about to face the Ultimate Lifeform.

3rd:

Adora: I heard you don't like military before.

Shadow: They took someone important to me.

Adora: It's important hold onto the memories of those we lost.

4th:

Adora: Your power sure is something.

Shadow: The power of Chaos is unmatched.

Adora: What about against Etherian magic?

**Starfire**, 1st:

Starfire: We are both princess warriors.

Adora: Sworn to protect as heroes!

Starfire: I look forward to working with you.

2nd:

Starfire: You were taken from your world as well.

Adora: But I have accept Etheria as my home.

Starfire: Same with me to earth.

3rd:

Adora: You have pizza after fights like this?

Starfire: With the tastiest mustard earth can offer.

Adora: Now I'm getting hungry thinking about that.

4th:

Adora: Perfuma would love to meet you.

Starfire: She does sound like a kind person.

Adora: Just try not to burn her plants with her hair.

**Sub-Zero**, 1st:

Sub-Zero: You have been trained since birth.

Adora: Not exactly, but something like that.

Sub-Zero: Let see if you are prepare for the cold.

2nd:

Sub-Zero: This Frostia is very young.

Adora: She's one of the strongest girls I know.

Sub-Zero: She is in need of training.

3rd:

Adora: Does this training have to involve killing?

Sub-Zero: There is no shame in mercy.

Adora: Oh, thank goodness. I was worry there.

4th:

Adora: I think Frostia would love to meet you.

Sub-Zero: She must prove herself worthy.

Adora: You'll be surprise of what she can do.

**Supergirl**, 1st:

Supergirl: You seem friendly than the others.

Adora: I do my best to make new friends.

Supergirl: Then consider us friends.

2nd:

Supergirl: Let see which world is better.

Adora: Etheria is number!

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

3rd:

Adora: I heard your kind aren't fond of magic.

Supergirl: Had to learn that the hard way.

Adora: Prepare to be defeated by She-Ra!

4th:

Adora: I'm sorry about your cousin.

Supergirl: Kal didn't set the best example.

Adora: I know you can do what he could not.

**Superman**, 1st:

Superman: You're not the first princess I met.

Adora: But I'm the one who's going to put you down.

Superman: Don't complain if your tiara gets broken.

2nd:

Superman: Get off my world, now!

Adora: Earth will not have its freedom taken away again!

Superman: You'll regret going against me.

3rd:

Adora: How could you think conquest will bring peace?

Superman: I'm the only one who can do it.

Adora: You remind me of Horde Prime.

4th:

Adora: This won't be Horde Prime all over again.

Superman: He wanted peace, yet you destroyed him.

Adora: Because his way was not peace at all.

**Swamp Thing**, 1st:

Swamp Thing: You Princesses control the elements.

Adora: And we help bring balance to Etheria.

Swamp Thing: Perhaps I should see this myself.

2nd:

Swamp Thing: One of you understand the green.

Adora: Perfuma would love to meet you.

Swamp Thing: The green sense her pure soul.

3rd:

Adora: I promise I am no enemy.

Swamp Thing: That's what they all say.

Adora: Let me prove myself.

4th:

Adora: You don't take sides, do you?

Swamp Thing: Humanity is of no concern to me.

Adora: But it's better to be with friends.

**Wonder Woman**, 1st:

Wonder Woman: An Amazon Warrior from another world.

Adora: And you are the traitor to the whole world.

Wonder Woman: They were fools to turn their backs on the Regime.

2nd:

Wonder Woman: You must understand what we must do.

Adora: Like stopping a murdering woman going free.

Wonder Woman: Be thankful I will grant you a warrior death.

3rd:

Adora: I heard you're quite powerful.

Wonder Woman: You face the daughter of Zeus.

Adora: Let see if you can handle the strength of She-Ra.

4th:

Adora: The world doesn't want the regime anymore.

Wonder Woman: Men's rage must be quell by force.

Adora: There are better ways to help the world.

**Vixen**, 1st:

Vixen: You ready to battle the animal kingdom?

Adora: I think She-Ra can handle this.

Vixen: Then you won't mind having your face scratch.

2nd:

Vixen: Is there an animal kingdom on Etheria?

Adora: We have a Beast Island.

Vixen: Just thought you need an animal princess.

3rd:

Adora: You and Catra would get along.

Vixen: We both like the wild side.

Adora: And you're strong fighters too.

4th:

Adora: You can literally gain every animal's strength?

Vixen: The totem grants me their spirits within.

Adora: Let see if you can handle the strength of She-Ra.

* * *

**Supermove**

Princess of Power Strike: Adora screams and charges at the opponent with her sword slashes the chest before she grabs the opponent by the shirt then throwing the opponent far away and chasing after the opponent for a running slash attack. She turns around to slash at the opponent multiple times before sending the opponent flying, then the Sword of Protect Adora channels and fires a large magical beam at the opponent as she screams "For Etheria!" as the opponent is engulfed by the beam.

* * *

**Victory Pose**

Adora is down on one kneel with her sword pierce on the ground, she opens her eyes and stands up with a proud smile as she pulls out her sword swinging it around a couple of times before raising it high into the air as she glows brightly of rainbow-colored aura.

* * *

**Ending**

_I didn't think there would be anyone as worse as Horde Prime, or even worser when I fought brainiac and let me tell you, he was no pushover. *Image shows Adora in her normal form exhausted being help by Batman and Brainiac is defeated in the background* It nearly took every strength I got to take him down, and now all that is left to do is to free his "collections from their imprisonment, but I also got a surprise visit. *Image showsAdora and the other heroes are looking over the collections and Adora is meeting the Queen of the Amazon herself with her hand extended to her* Queen Hippolyta heard of my deed and wanted me to carry on the mental that was left by her former daughter, Diana who was the previous Wonder Woman, as she said the Gods of Olympic said I was worthy. Like being She-Ra wasn't worthy enough. *Image shows Adora in a new She-Ra with the mix of both her She-Ra form and Wonder Woman's outfit with her new hero allies on the right side of the screen and her friends of Etheria on the left. *I accepted the offer and later, my friends of Etheria came thanks to Entrapta with the portal and we started helping earth together with me being on the frontline. I am She-Ra, Etheria Princess of Power and New Amazon Princess, I promise to protect the good from evil forces. *Adora glowed bright rainbow-colored aura with a proud smile on her face*_

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Adora AKA She-Ra, the Princess of Power, have made of her appearance in this fanfic DLC game and hope you enjoy her interaction with the characters as her Supermove and Ending were great. And a little spoiler alert: Catra will appear in this fanfic later after a few more DLC packs along with one surprise I have in store for the two.**

**Next DLC Character is Izuku Midoriya also known as Deku, the Next Symbol of Peace and Hope!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Izuku Midoriya

**Izuku Midoriya**

* * *

**Intro Motion**

Base Form is Costume Gamma after the Joint Training Arc.

Entrance 1: Izuku powering himself up with Full Cowling and blitz across the battlefield then threw a punch with a "SMASH" yell. After the opponent talk, Izuku assume his fighting stance ready to fight.

Entrance 2: Izuku lands from above making a heroic landing. After the opponent talk to him, Izuku gets up and hold his fist up with the determination in her eyes.

* * *

**Intro**

1st: **Mirror Match**

Izuku: Tell me, are you Twice or Himiko?

Izuku: Neither you're the imposter here.

Izuku: Then let see who truly control One for All!

2nd:

Izuku: Tell me, are you Twice or Himiko?

Izuku: Depends on which one you want.

Izuku: Okay, now that's just creepy.

3rd:

Izuku: Never thought I would face myself.

Izuku: Perhaps its part of One for All tests.

Izuku: Time to Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!

4th:

Izuku: How many Quirks have you unlocked?

Izuku: Just two and I gotten up to 45%.

Izuku: Let see which one can go even further.

**Adora**, 1st:

Adora: No offence, you look kinda plain looking.

Izuku: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Adora: But people don't take you serious too.

2nd:

Adora: We both have carry on a heavy burden.

Izuku: We have to become the hero everyone can rely.

Adora: Couldn't agree with you more.

3rd:

Izuku: So, your Quirk is your sword?

Adora: It was but I have true control of my power.

Izuku: I could take that to help control One for All.

4th:

Izuku: I'm honor to train with a Pro Hero.

Adora: And I'm honor to be with a Hero in the making.

Izuku: Let's both give it our all!

**Aquaman**, 1st:

Aquaman: Leave at once, Surface Boy.

Izuku: I'm only here to talk.

Aquaman: We talked, now leave.

2nd:

Aquaman: You dare stand against a king?

Izuku: I'm doing what is right as a hero.

Aquaman: That will get you as fish food.

3rd:

Izuku: You used to be a great hero.

Aquaman: Atlantis is my only concern.

Izuku: But you're abandoning your parents' dream.

4th:

Izuku: The people of this world are amazing!

Aquaman: Then why face the King of the Sea?

Izuku: Because I have be strong to save everyone!

**Atom**, 1st:

Atom: I heard you have a bright mind.

Izuku: Sometimes I mumble on when I get an idea.

Atom: Never be ashamed of your brilliant mind.

2nd:

Atom: Hope you're ready to face the Atom.

Izuku: I have be strong to succeed All Might.

Atom: This looks like the job for quantum physics.

3rd:

Izuku: Your hero name is fitting.

Atom: I'm confused about yours.

Izuku: Deku is the hero name I'm proud of!

4th:

Izuku: Using science to help people is great.

Atom: It's what I learn from Professor Palmer.

Izuku: You could inspire tons of Quirkless people.

**Atroctius**, 1st:

Atroctius: The anger inside still burns.

Izuku: I won't become a villain like you!

Atroctius: That is not for you to decide.

2nd:

Atroctius: I can help you get your revenge on Katsuki.

Izuku: Kacchan is someone I look up to.

Atroctius: But torment he did to you is deep.

3rd:

Izuku: I won't let you take Kacchan!

Atroctius: He would make a fine Red Lantern.

Izuku: I'm not gonna fail him again!

4th:

Izuku: You remind me a lot of Kacchan.

Atroctius: I am pure anger incarnate!

Izuku: Except he's serious on becoming a hero.

**Bane**,1st:

Bane: A little child dare to oppose me?

Izuku: I can't be a hero if I don't stop you.

Bane: You will be nothing but a corpse.

2nd:

Bane: You could do so much with your power.

Izuku: I'm only goal is to be the World's Great Hero!

Bane: Then I will break you like one.

3rd:

Izuku: You poison yourself for power?

Bane: The vemon gives me strength above others.

Izuku: That is not what being strong is.

4th:

Izuku: You're as big as All Might.

Bane: I am greater than the old relic.

Izuku: Even without his Quirk, All Might is still the best.

**Batman**, 1st:

Batman: Show me what you can do.

Izuku: I hope I don't hurt you too much.

Batman: I can handle whatever you got.

2nd:

Batman: You have a big heart for a timid boy.

Izuku: I came this far thanks to the support everyone I know.

Batman: Strong determination is what keeps you alive.

3rd:

Izuku: Being a hero without a Quirk is amazing!

Batman: The only power you need is your will.

Izuku: You could inspire tons of Quirkless people.

4th:

Izuku: I am the Hero, Deku.

Batman: You seem proud of that name.

Izuku: I've always had it before I realize it.

5th:

Izuku: I never gave up my dream before I got One for All.

Batman: Your world is stupid for shunning the powerless.

Izuku: Maybe you can help change all that.

6th:

Batman: Even the worst don't deserve death.

Izuku: I don't want to be kill Stain.

Batman: Then show me what you can do.

**Bizarro**, 1st:

Bizarro: Bizarro will kill green bunny.

Izuku: Uh, I don't like the sound of that.

Bizarro: Time for see Bizarro's happy side.

2nd:

Bizarro: Me am Bizarro, Worst Villain Ever.

Izuku: Not sure if I should take you seriously or not.

Bizarro: Why are you so polite!

3rd:

Izuku: So, you're a Superman opposite clone?

Bizarro: Bizarro am worse Superman of all!

Izuku: Even so, I should still be on guard.

4th:

Izuku: There's no need for you destroy stuff.

Bizarro: Bizarro will freeze world to happiness.

Izuku: I'll need to go all-out against this one.

**Black Adam**, 1st:

Black Adam: I have the power of six gods.

Izuku: And I have the heart of eight heroes.

Black Adam: They are nothing before my might.

2nd:

Black Adam: You remind me of Billy Batson.

Izuku: I heard he was your better replacement.

Black Adam: He was a foolish child pretending to be an adult.

3rd:

Izuku: You misused the power that was given to you.

Black Adam: I am the God who rules all!

Izuku: But you were a normal man before.

4th:

Izuku: I won't let you hurt anymore people.

Black Adam: Those who defy me will die.

Izuku: No, they won't because I am here!

**Black Canary**, 1st:

Black Canary: You spent ten months cleaning a beach.

Izuku: All Might's workout was really hard to get through.

Black Canary: It was still nice of you to do that.

2nd:

Black Canary: Bruce said you're lacking combat skills.

Izuku: Well, All Might never trained in martial arts either.

Black Canary: Time to make you a new Karate Kid.

3rd:

Izuku: Wow, Jiro would love to meet you!

Black Canary: Is she into singing?

Izuku: And she can play great on guitar.

4th:

Izuku: So, your sonic scream and even be use as projectiles.

Black Canary: Uh, you're talking a lot.

Izuku: Oh sorry, I have a habit of mumbling

**Black Lightning**, 1st:

Black Lightning: Ready to train, kid.

Izuku: Ready for another hero lesson.

Black Lightning: Hope you won't get too shock after this.

2nd:

Black Lightning: Your world has a superhero school?

Izuku: UA is the best place to train future heroes.

Black Lighting: Maybe I can enroll my daughters there.

3rd:

Izuku: So, you're still getting use to the hero job.

Black Lightning: It's difficult, but something I have to do.

Izuku: We have to show the world that heroes are still here.

4th:

Izuku: Maybe you can take Denki as your sidekick.

Black Lightning: Your friend sounds promising.

Izuku: He's great though can be weird for girls sometimes.

**Black Manta**, 1st:

Black Manta: Get out of my way or die.

Izuku: I won't let you do more evil deeds!

Black Manta: Then get burn into grill fish.

2nd:

Black Manta: You really that into being a hero?

Izuku: It's what I believe to keep the world safe.

Black Manta: Then I'll give you a heroic death.

3rd:

Izuku: Revenge won't bring you peace.

Black Manta: I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of my revenge.

Izuku: No, you won't because I am here!

4th:

Izuku: Time to stop your villainy, now.

Black Manta: I will gut you like a fish.

Izuku: Not before I put you down.

**Blue Beetle**, 1st:

Blue Beetle: Pretty cool to be a hero.

Izuku: It's always been my dream to be one.

Blue Beetle: Then dream come true.

2nd:

Blue Beetle: You can literally punch the air, so cool!

Izuku: Yes, though I hurt myself when I do it.

Blue Beetle: Still cool though.

3rd:

Izuku: Your backpack is amazing!

Blue Beetle: Yep, the scarab is my awesome partner!

Izuku: I think Mei would go crazy for that.

4th:

Izuku: Think you can handle my Full Cowling?

Blue Beetle: The scarab can make any weapons.

Izuku: Time to show you my Smash!

**Brainiac**, 1st:

Brainiac: Your world's Quirks pique my interest.

Izuku: I won't let you destroy it!

Brainiac: Resistance will only lead you to death.

2nd:

Brainiac: The Quirk world will become part of my collection.

Izuku: I won't let you collect in blood!

Brainiac: Odd, his power is suddenly raising.

3rd:

Izuku: This world won't fall for your collection.

Brainiac: I destroy to extend my knowledge.

Izuku: Not anymore because I am here.

4th:

Izuku: The time to pay for your crime!

Brainiac: You will die like those before you.

Izuku: Time to Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!

**Captain Cold**, 1st:

Captain Cold: You can make a pretty good rogue.

Izuku: I won't be a villain like you.

Captain Cold: Then you might as well be a hero pop-icicle.

2nd:

Captain Cold: You're one strong spirit kid.

Izuku: I can't be a hero if I don't stop you.

Captain Cold: Time to put you on ice.

3rd:

Izuku: Time to heat things up.

Captain Cold: Was that supposes to be clever.

Izuku: Just trying to calm myself.

4th:

Izuku: The gun is nothing like Todoroki's.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Izuku: But can it stop a Smash?

**Catwoman**, 1st:

Catwoman: Ready to fight, little cutie?

Izuku: R-Ready when you are.

Catwoman: My, you're easy to tease.

2nd:

Catwoman: Any cat heroes in your world?

Izuku: There's the Wild Wild Pussycats.

Catwoman: Sounds like my kind of people.

3rd:

Izuku: You're a complicated woman.

Catwoman: I decide what I want and take it.

Izuku: Batman says you're still an alley.

4th:

Izuku: You could be a Pro Hero.

Catwoman: That depends on my mood.

Izuku: I still believe you can, Selina.

**Cheetah**, 1st:

Cheetah: You can run fast.

Izuku: Full Cowling is at my fastest.

Cheetah: But are you faster than a cheetah?

2nd:

Cheetah: You would make a nice snack.

Izuku: I will stop you, here and now!

Cheetah: On second thought, you're the meal!

3rd:

Izuku: You're an evil version of the Wild Wild Pussycats!

Cheetah: Those fools are poor imitators.

Izuku: I'll put you in a long catnap.

4th:

Izuku: You're hunting days are over.

Cheetah: This hunt has just begun.

Izuku: Then I will survive this, no matter what!

**Cyborg**, 1st:

Cyborg: Your world has order with the supers?

Izuku: Hero schools and resignations on Quirk uses.

Cyborg: Perhaps the Regime can help disciple them.

2nd:

Cyborg: You can help the world, kid.

Izuku: Sorry Cyborg, but the Regime is a no.

Cyborg: Then consider yourself expelled.

3rd:

Izuku: You used to be a great hero.

Cyborg: I still am.

Izuku: That's not what Batman told me.

4th:

Izuku: Your body was from accident?

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of human science.

Izuku: And you use it to hurt people.

**Darkseid**, 1st:

Darkseid: Obey me or be destroy.

Izuku: A hero never gives up hope!

Darkseid: Such bravado will be your downfall.

2nd:

Darkseid: Your world will serve me.

Izuku: I won't let you take any lives away.

Darkseid: Darkseid's will is more powerful than your Quirks.

3rd:

Izuku: My god, you're worst than All for One.

Darkseid: The pathetic fool is nothing to a God.

Izuku: But I won't back down from this.

4th:

Izuku: I will stop you, here and now.

Darkseid: All will kneel before Darkseid.

Izuku: No, you won't because I am here!

**Deadshot**, 1st:

Deadshot: Someone wants you dead.

Izuku: I won't go down without a fight.

Deadshot: At least you got spirit, kid.

2nd:

Deadshot: Nothing personal, just business.

Izuku: You could do better than this.

Deadshot: Heroing doesn't bring in the cash.

3rd:

Izuku: You must've train well with those guns.

Deadshot: Never miss a shot, never will.

Izuku: You're about to feel Full Cowling.

4th:

Izuku: As a hero, I won't fall.

Deadshot: How about a bullet to the head?

Izuku: That won't stop me.

**Doctor Fate**, 1st:

Doctor Fate: You were destined to be powerless.

Izuku: I don't regret meeting All Might.

Doctor Fate: Your life would have been peaceful.

2nd:

Doctor Fate: You and your opposite will clash.

Izuku: I will stop Shigaraki.

Doctor Fate: Then there is darkness in your future.

3rd:

Izuku: Not everything is set in stone.

Doctor Fate: The time of heroes has passed.

Izuku: I will smash my way to a better future!

4th:

Izuku: Can you heal All Might?

Doctor Fate: He already accepted his fate.

Izuku: But I still want him to live longer.

**Donatello**, 1st:

Donatello: I calculate I'm gonna win.

Izuku: My Smash says otherwise.

Donatello: Your Smash will get Smashed.

2nd:

Donatello: You know a gadget maker?

Izuku: Mei is really into making "babies" as she calls them.

Donatello: Even I'm not that into inventing.

3rd:

Izuku: Your Quirk is mutation?

Donatello: No, we were mutated by accident.

Izuku: Sounds like a bizarre hero origin.

4th:

Izuku: Can your shell defend my Smash?

Donatello: Give it your best shot.

Izuku: Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Enchantress**, 1st:

Jun: You have to leave, now!

Izuku: Don't worry, I'm here to help.

Enchantress: You're the one who needs help.

2nd:

Jun: You're not giving up on me, Izuku?

Izuku: I can't be a hero I can't save one life.

Enchantress: Then you're better off dead.

3rd:

Izuku: You will let Jun go!

Enchantress: We are bond for all eternity.

Izuku: Then I'll Smash you away!

4th:

Izuku: You're one scary lady.

Enchantress: I'm the embodiment of darkness.

Izuku: And I'll shine that with hope!

**Flash**, 1st:

Flash: So, you focus on your legs.

Izuku: Shoot-Style is what keeps my arms intact.

Flash: Leg power is the way to go.

2nd:

Flash: You remind me of Clark.

Izuku: Promise to protect this world.

Flash: Wish he could've met you sooner.

3rd:

Izuku: It's an honor to face a Pro Hero.

Flash: You're about see why I'm the Fastest Man Alive.

Izuku: I'll teach you the meaning of Plus Ultra.

4th:

Izuku: Your Quirk is more than Iida's.

Flash: Having the Speed Force has the advantage.

Izuku: I'll have to be careful in this fight.

**Firestorm**, 1st:

Firestorm: Ready for a throwdown.

Izuku: I'm ready to learn from this fight.

Firestorm: Get ready to feel the heat.

2nd:

Firestorm: The professor wants talk to you after this.

Izuku: I want to continue our talk on my Quirk tests.

Firestorm: You two are eggheads.

3rd:

Izuku: Your Quirk is kinda like mine.

Firestorm: You have other people in your head.

Izuku: In more ways than one.

4th:

Izuku: You have fire like Todoroki.

Fireform: These flames aren't just for show.

Izuku: I'll show you what I learned in UA.

**Gorilla Godd**, 1st:

Gorilla Godd: A mere child against a superior.

Izuku: I won't let you hurt people.

Gorilla Godd: I'll drink your blood from your skull.

2nd:

Gorilla Godd: You will be under my control.

Izuku: No, I will stop you!

Gorilla Godd: What? Your mind is…?

3rd:

Izuku: You can make peace with humans.

Gorilla Godd: Humans deserve to be under me.

Izuku: Then I will have to stop you.

4th:

Izuku: Time for you to surrender.

Gorilla Godd: I will not be cage.

Izuku: Then I'll Smash you away!

**Grid**, 1st:

Grid: If I have emotions, I could mock you.

Izuku: You're not the first to underestimate me.

Grid: Prepare to be deleted.

2nd:

Grid: You cannot defeat perfection.

Izuku: My smash says otherwise.

Grid: Activating combat mode.

3rd:

Izuku: Mei would have a field day on you.

Grid: Could she give me emotions?

Izuku: Only if you stop being evil.

4th:

Izuku: You look just like Cyborg!

Grid: I am the perfection he could have been.

Izuku: I like him better than you.

**Green Arrow**, 1st:

Green Arrow: Don't let the funny costume fool you.

Izuku: I know you're a great hero.

Green Arrow: You got good eyes, kid.

2nd:

Green Arrow: Green is the best color.

Izuku: It's always been my favorite.

Green Arrow: Good to know.

3rd:

Izuku: It's amazing you don't have a Quirk.

Green Arrow: A bow and trick arrows are all I need.

Izuku: You could inspire tons of Quirkless people.

4th:

Izuku: Ready for training.

Green Arrow: Get ready for the boxing glove arrow.

Izuku: I'm sorry, what?

**Green Lantern**, 1st:

Green Lantern: You got strong willpower.

Izuku: I want to become the hero to save everyone.

Green Lantern: And determination too.

2nd:

Green Lantern: You would make a good Green Lantern.

Izuku: Do you really think so?

Green Lantern: Show me what you got first.

3rd:

Izuku: You can actually travel in space!

Green Lantern: To the center of the universe if I want to.

Izuku: Oh. My. God! I have so many questions!

4th:

Izuku: Just thinking and your ring makes it?

Green Lantern: No one sling a ring like me.

Izuku: Time to Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!

**Harley Quinn**, 1st:

Harley Quinn: Ready to mumble, Green Bunny?

Izuku: Ready when you are.

Harley Quinn: I was hoping you say that.

2nd:

Harley Quinn: There's a girl crazy as me?

Izuku: Yes, but she's more out for blood than funny.

Harley: That girl needs a spanking.

3rd:

Izuku: They said you used to help the Joker.

Harley Quinn: Trying to impress the wrong man.

Izuku: But now, you're a better person.

4th:

Izuku: Please try not to do anything crazy.

Harley Quinn: Don't worry, my crazy is fun.

Izuku: That's what I'm worry about.

**Hellboy**, 1st:

Hellboy: I don't do babysitting, greenie.

Izuku: I'm a hero in training.

Hellboy: Try to impress me.

2nd:

Hellboy: You got a strong arm.

Izuku: But I can't use them too much.

Hellboy: Then trying against my stone fist.

3rd:

Izuku: You're literally a devil Hero!

Hellboy: I don't really call myself a hero, but yeah.

Izuku: That is so awesome!

4th:

Izuku: What's today's training?

Hellboy: Surviving me and stay alive.

Izuku: I'll teach you the meaning of Plus Ultra!

**Jay Garrick**, 1st:

Jay: Ready to be a hero?

Izuku: More than ready, sir!

Jay: Courageous, I like it.

2nd:

Jay: It seems I'm not the only one with a successor.

Izuku: I will carry on All Might's flame.

Jay: Show me how serious you are.

3rd:

Izuku: Did you pass on your Quirk to Barry?

Jay: No, but I pass on the title to him.

Izuku: That's still an honorable momentum.

4th:

Izuku: Hope you go easy on me.

Jay: Afraid I'll hurt you too much?

Izuku: I've already experience an old man beating me up.

**John Stewart**, 1st:

John: Time for some intense training.

Izuku: I'll learn whatever I can.

John: Then get ready for pain.

2nd:

John: Hal told you what about me?

Izuku: He said you were too old school.

John: Wait until I get my hands on him.

3rd:

Izuku: There's more of you in the universe.

John: In ever corner and galaxies.

Izuku: So, cool!

4th:

Izuku: Could I have been a Green Lantern.

John: With a strong will like that, I'm surprise you're not.

Izuku: I think that means I'm meant for One for All.

**Joker**, 1st:

Joker: Little kids playing pretend.

Izuku: I'll show you how much of a hero I am.

Joker: Yeah, a dead hero.

2nd:

Joker: Your villain almost broke your hero.

Izuku: All Might stronger than you think.

Joker: Is that with or without his power.

3rd:

Izuku: So many lives you killed.

Joker: Feeling the urge to put me down.

Izuku: That and putting you behind bars.

4th:

Izuku: Because of you, Superman turned dark.

Joker: He was my greatest masterpiece.

Izuku: Now everyone in the world hates him.

**Jotaro Kujo**, 1st:

Jotaro: Your world is a living comic book.

Izuku: I had the same thought, Jotaro.

Jotaro: In my experience, it's bizarre.

2nd:

Jotaro: You got yourself a strong punch.

Izuku: Yes, though I hurt myself when I do it.

Jotaro: Let see if your punch is stronger than Star Platinum.

3rd:

Izuku: You have two Quirks!

Jotaro: Star Platinum can punch and freeze time.

Izuku: No in history has that kind of Quirk.

4th:

Izuku: I'm sure UA would take you in.

Jotaro: As long as the teachers don't give me crap.

Izuku: Mr. Aizawa will have a field day with you.

**Kimi Aoi**, 1st:

Kimi: Ready for a dance you'll never forget?

Izuku: A-Are really fighting like that?

Kimi: Oh my, you're going to be fun.

2nd:

Kimi: You and she are so perfect for each other.

Izuku: We're still surprise by our relationship.

Kimi: Just like me and Jotaro, love beyond worlds.

3rd:

Izuku: Your Quirk is really amazing.

Kimi: You could say my dance makes me untouchable.

Izuku: I hope to work together to help this world.

4th:

Izuku: Can you teach me your dance moves, Kimi?

Kimi: Hope, want for erotic for your woman!

Izuku: No, no, no! I just thought of adding it to my Shoot-Style!

**Leonardo**, 1st:

Leonardo: Time for some ninja training.

Izuku: I hope to learn a lot from you.

Leonardo: You got potential for greatness.

2nd:

Leonardo: A hero vs hero battle.

Izuku: That would be pretty cool.

Leonardo: It's gonna be shellshock!

3rd:

Izuku: You're more serious than the others.

Leonardo: As leader, I have do my best.

Izuku: Same with me being a hero.

4th:

Izuku: Didn't think I would meet a real-life ninja.

Leonardo: And you're about to learn turtle style.

Izuku: I'll teach you the meaning of Plus Ultra!

**Michelangelo**, 1st:

Michelangelo: Alright, time to level up!

Izuku: Shouldn't you take this seriously?

Michelangelo: I'm always serious for ninja time.

2nd:

Michelangelo: You got pizza in your world.

Izuku: Yeah, made from the best chief.

Michelangelo: Hero Pizza, here I come!

3rd:

Izuku: Your movements are unique.

Michelangelo: They say I'm one of a kind.

Izuku: Maybe I can learn from this.

4th:

Izuku: I'm the Hero, Deku!

Michelangelo: Doesn't that mean useless?

Izuku: Someone told me it's a great name.

**Mr. Freeze**, 1st:

Mr. Freeze: You will feel my freezing wrath.

Izuku: I can't be a hero if I don't stop you.

Mr. Freeze: You won't survive a nuclear winter.

2nd:

Mr. Freeze: Why do you think I could be a hero.

Izuku: Because I believe your mind can help the world.

Mr. Freeze: Nora always believed I could be.

3rd:

Izuku: Please, stop dark cold ways.

Mr. Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save my wife!

Izuku: Then I'll keep fighting you.

4th:

Izuku: I'll save both you and your wife.

Mr. Freeze: What could you possible do?

Izuku: I don't know, but I won't stop either.

**Poison Ivy**, 1st:

Poison Ivy: My, aren't you a little cutie.

Izuku: P-Please don't c-come any closer.

Poison Ivy: Let me make you greener.

2nd:

Poison Ivy: I'm sorry, you want to save me?

Izuku: To show you there's a better way.

Poison Ivy: Sorry, but it's too late for me.

3rd:

Izuku: I'm taking you in, Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Are you gonna hurt such a delicate flower?

Izuku: You done more harm than good.

4th:

Izuku: You could have been a hero.

Poison Ivy: Heroes don't care about the green.

Izuku: But some do.

**Power Girl**, 1st:

Power Girl: Ready to kick off this training.

Izuku: I have to go beyond my limit!

Power Girl: Damn, you got spirit, kid.

2nd:

Power Girl: Doesn't Deku mean useless in Japanese?

Izuku: I'll make it a proud hero name.

Power Girl: Then show me what you got, Deku.

3rd:

Izuku: Your costume reminds me of Midnight.

Power Girl: What, too tight?

Izuku: More like revealing on certain parts.

4th:

Izuku: You're even stronger than All Might.

Power Girl: I'll show you why I'm Power Girl.

Izuku: I'll have to Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!

**Raiden**, 1st:

Raiden: You carry on the spirits of eight.

Izuku: You know about One for All?

Raiden: From the words of your principal.

2nd:

Raiden: Time to begin your training, Izuku.

Izuku: No matter the training, I'll get stronger.

Raiden: Be ready for you're about to feel Fatality.

3rd:

Izuku: Wow, a hero who's a God!

Raiden: I'd help defend earthrealm.

Izuku: Please, help me save everyone.

4th:

Izuku: You think I can get a lightning Quirk?

Raiden: Through training of your power or granted by me.

Izuku: R-Really? Then I'll give it my all!

**Raphael**, 1st:

Raphael: Time for some good old fashion beating.

Izuku: You remind me of Kacchan.

Raphael: Bet I'm better-looking than him.

2nd:

Raphael: You got some moves.

Izuku: And your attacks are wild.

Raphael: Don't forget dangerous.

3rd:

Izuku: You seem angry a lot.

Raphael: I run a delivery services, for pain.

Izuku: I fear of what you and Kacchan would do together.

4th:

Izuku: Even Kacchan is smarter with his anger.

Raphael: Okay, now I'm mad!

Raphael: Here goes nothing. DIE!

**Red Hood**, 1st:

Red Hood: I heard you have this guy name Stain.

Izuku: He wanted to remind everyone what a hero is.

Red Hood: I can help him with that.

2nd:

Red Hood: You can't let all villains live.

Izuku: A hero never kills, no matter the villain.

Red Hood: You and Bruce are idiots.

3rd:

Izuku: I know what the Joker did to you.

Red Hood: Then you should know why I have to do this.

Izuku: It's because why I have to stop you.

4th:

Izuku: Bruce said you would train me.

Red Hood: I'm giving you a brutal lesson.

Izuku: That's scary as Mr. Aizawa's.

**Reverse Flash**, 1st:

Reverse Flash: Well, well, the mini All Might.

Izuku: Don' you dare mock All Might.

Reverse Flash: He died so pathetic.

2nd:

Reverse Flash: Want to know your future.

Izuku: I'll create my own future!

Reverse Flash: Except you don't have one because of me.

3rd:

Izuku: Your speed is like Barry's.

Reverse Flash: I'm better than him in every way.

Izuku: He has the bigger heart than you.

4th:

Izuku: I won't let darkness be the future.

Reverse Flash: There's nothing to change it.

Izuku: I will smash my way to a better future!

**Robin**, 1st:

Robin: Ha! A plain-looking weakling.

Izuku: I'm the hero who's going to save everyone!

Robin: And a naïve fool.

2nd:

Robin: Think you can best me?

Izuku: Your sword won't claim anymore blood.

Robin: Then it'll have to deal with yours.

3rd:

Izuku: Batman was your father and you betrayed him.

Robin: His revolve is weak.

Izuku: No, he is stronger than you know.

4th:

Izuku: People thought of you as a hero.

Robin: And I became better.

Izuku: Now, you're a villain I need to stop.

**Scarecrow**, 1st:

Scarecrow: You have such incredible power.

Izuku: The power to stop villains like you.

Scarecrow: Bet it makes fear of hurting people with it.

2nd:

Scarecrow: You're about to lose someone.

Izuku: That won't stop me from fighting you.

Scarecrow: Not even if he died in your hand?

3rd:

Izuku: Time to stop your villainly.

Scarecrow: You're unaffected, but how?

Izuku: Because I have the hope of my predecessors with me.

4th:

Izuku: Without the gas, you are nothing.

Scarecrow: You sure about that?

Izuku: I already what is like to be Quirkless.

**Shadow the Hedgehog**, 1st:

Shadow: You sure about this?

Izuku: I have to become the hero to save everyone!

Shadow: Prepare the feel the power of Chaos.

2nd:

Shadow: Don't think I'll go easy on you.

Izuku: That's just what I want.

Shadow: Hope you like hospital food.

3rd:

Izuku: I am the Hero, Deku!

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Izuku: I will teach you the meaning of Ultra Plus!

4th:

Izuku: You were created by aliens?!

Shadow: Not something I want to talk about.

Izuku: But I want to know more!

**Starfire**, 1st:

Starfire: You have such determination and strength.

Izuku: It's thanks to those who believe in me.

Starfire: Grayson would have like you.

2nd:

Starfire: Going full power hurts your body.

Izuku: I have to work hard to fully control it.

Starfire: Then I will help you with the hard work.

3rd:

Izuku: You really loved Nightwing, didn't you?

Starfire: There is no other man like him.

Izuku: Wish I could have met him.

4th:

Izuku: I'm ready for training, Starfire.

Starfire: Be careful not to get burn.

Izuku: I survived Todoroki's fire, I can handle it.

**Sub-Zero**, 1st:

Sub-Zero: Have you ever faced the cold.

Izuku: Todoroki's ices are no joke.

Sub-Zero: Let how you do against a Grandmaster.

2nd:

Sub-Zero: Steel yourself, Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku: Hai, Kuai Liang-Sensei!

Sub-Zero: All warriors must be prepare for Kombat.

3rd:

Izuku: Raiden said I should come see you.

Sub-Zero: He mentioned about two powers you have yet to master.

Izuku: Yeah, I'm still getting use to them.

4th:

Izuku: Todoroki has ice and fire.

Sub-Zero: But he is imbalance, is he?

Izuku: Yeah, maybe you can help him.

**Supergirl**, 1st:

Supergirl: Nice to meet someone who still like heroes.

Izuku: It's been my dream to be the world greatest.

Supergirl: Then you'll need help from Supergirl.

2nd:

Supergirl: Think you can Smash through me?

Izuku: I have to surpass my limits!

Supergirl: Come and give me your best shot, Deku.

3rd:

Izuku: You like the motto?

Supergirl: Yeah, but I want to hear you say it.

Izuku: Time to Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!

4th:

Izuku: You carry that mantel well.

Supergirl: I hope to undo the wrong my cousin did.

Izuku: You will, like how I'm carrying on All Might's will.

**Superman**, 1st:

Superman: You have spirit, young man.

Izuku: And the courage to protect the world!

Superman: Maybe you work with me.

2nd:

Superman: You don't have to be my enemy.

Izuku: I know, but I have to stop the Regime from coming back.

Superman: Then you die for defying me.

3rd:

Izuku: I heard you killed Billy.

Superman: He was gonna betray me.

Izuku: Because he realized the wrong you were doing.

4th:

Izuku: Please, stop this madness.

Superman: I brought order into this world.

Izuku: No, you took its freedom.

**Swamp Thing**, 1st:

Swamp Thing: You wish to cross my swamp.

Izuku: I don't mean harm to you.

Swamp Thing: The Green will be the judge of that.

2nd:

Swamp Thing: Turn and leave, boy.

Izuku: Please, just hear me out.

Swamp Thing: Stay and become plant food.

3rd:

Izuku: I heard you were a hero.

Swamp Thing: I care not for the people, only the Green.

Izuku: Some people still respect you.

4th:

Izuku: Wow, your plant Quirk is incredible!

Swamp Thing: This power is nature itself.

Izuku: I never knew something like that could happen.

**Vixen**, 1st:

Vixen: Alright, ready to get wild.

Izuku: Ready for Hero Training.

Vixen: Then hope you don't mind a few scratches.

2nd:

Vixen: Some people are human animals in your world.

Izuku: Animal mutation quirks with special features.

Vixen: So, which one is the Alpha?

3rd:

Izuku: Your Quirk is your necklace?

Vixen: The totem gives me the power of all the animal kingdom.

Izuku: Almost like One for All.

4th:

Izuku: You could join the Wild Wild Pussycats.

Vixen: I'm guessing they're pretty wild.

Izuku: They're an amazing hero team.

**Wonder Woman**, 1st:

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child after me.

Izuku: I can't be a hero if I can't stop a villain like you.

Wonder Woman: You have a strong soul, I'll give you that.

2nd:

Wonder Woman: Your master granted you power.

Izuku: He believes I can help the world with a smile.

Wonder Woman: Clearly, he has chosen poorly.

3rd:

Izuku: You were once a great hero.

Wonder Woman: I helped make the world better.

Izuku: No, you only made it worse.

4th:

Izuku: The Regime will never come back, Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: The world will me victorious.

Izuku: No, they won't because I am here!

* * *

**Supermove**

Beyond 100%, Plus Ultra: Izuku unleash his scream, increasing his power to 45% of One for All, and punch the opponent sending him/her stumble back a few feet, then Izuku come at the opponent from the right and leap with a swing kick to the chest and blitz kicks around the opponent. Izuku punch across the opponent in the face, a strong uppercut to make the opponent in the air a little for him to punch the stomach sending him flying away, Izuku blitzes after him/her and deliver a flying kick and blitz pass the opponent. He summon the Black Whip to pull the opponent towards himself and delivers another uppercut which send him into the air, the Izuku use float to fly higher and ready his fist with 100% of One for All as he says "Go Beyond" and his arm sparks more intensely of green lightning then said "PLUS ULTRA" diving a powerful punch pushing the opponent down causing a fierce shockwave. The dust clears showing Izuku limping a bit but still held the strong smile and raise his fist in the air.

* * *

**Victory Pose**

Izuku look at his right hand and curl it into a fist and power up his Full Cowling blitz forward then stop himself to throw a roundhouse kick followed by a straight punch at the screen.

* * *

**Ending**

_Never in my wildest dream would I end up in another world similar to my own and battling a real-life alien, but Brainiac was innocent people and I had to stop him with all my power. Even if I had to die. *Image shows Izuku barely standing but remain strong while looking down at the defeated Brainiac with a large dent on his chest* Good thing I didn't die but I was still shock that I won the battle and the world sees me as the Greatest Hero in the World, just like I dreamed of being. It felt really good to earn the people of this world's trust. *Image shows Izuku being surrounded by people praising and thanking him while the other heroes watch him with smiles on their faces, Izuku smiles brightly and raise his fist* All Might would be proud of me, and now I have become this world's new Symbol of Peace and Hope. With the help from Batman, Supergirl, and the other heroes including some from other worlds, I will protect this world with my very being. For I am Deku, the Greatest World of All! *Image shows Izuku in the air charging forward with his costume upgraded and the heroes alongside him going off to save the day with the sun shining right behind them*_

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hope you all enjoy Izuku Midoriya AKA Deku being part of the great Injustice 2 game and interacting with the other characters the only way he know how, and few of them even knows about One for All as well.**

**Next character of this DLC pack is Rex from Xenoblade Chronicle along with Pyra and Mythra.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
